RWBY Fallen Fang
by Rylan the fallen jedi1987
Summary: The half-breed that was betrayed. The heiress burdened by a royal test. And a trio of girls who we don't give a damn about. Sorta. Hilarity, sadness, and the death of the coffee man ensue. Rated T for violence and swearing, please review.
1. Chapter 1

Hey there, Rylan again with a second story to give ya to stop spamming the hell out of Team Eternity. Enjoy review and tell your friends! Also this is always in Reaper's point of view.

I wake up to the normal alarm clock in my room at HQ in Vale. With groan and a push I get up hating how I always get woke up by that infernal device. I get dressed in my normal gear which consists of a blue t-shirt, a bullet proof vest, blue cargo pants, my belt with its holster and knife sheath attachments along with the two pouches, my throwing knife kit, and my black sneakers along with my infiltration gear which consists of lock picks my scroll with hacking software, and my grappling hook in my single strap back pack. I chose to put on my white mask in the shape of a skull and I walk out into the hallway.

"Hey, you," a voice comes from my left. I turn and look at him. "Here, this is for you," a grunt says while giving me a letter with the Fang's insignia on the front. "That will be all, grunt," I tell him in my normal monotone voice before opening the letter to see the letter came from Cinder Fall herself. 'Curious...' I think to myself wondering what she wants with me.

'Come to the meeting room at 2:00 Sharp for a briefing of a job you will be doing.' Is all the letter says before I choose to burn it with my flames. I sigh thinking to myself, 'This will be quite a boring day I bet,' Before I walk off to the training ground to test my abilities after I go to my room to grab my weapons, which are a simple pistol like the Fang grunts use me knife that I use in close quarters and my blade that I and my throwing knifes before I grab my father's tags and walk out the door.

Once I get to the training grounds I notice it's mainly empty only a few grunts and a lieutenant in the corner before they turn around and sneer at me while I just raise a brow at them wondering to myself, 'Is it really time for that already?' The lieutenant walks over to me with the grunts following still sneering at me before they start pulling out their weapons. The grunts have two swords and a pistol while the lieutenant has a large spiked club. "So the half-breed is here to get his ass kicked!" The lieutenant says glaring at me while lifting his blade while the grunts surround me.

I smirk before cracking my knuckles and cracking my neck. I then get in a low stance and get ready for them to attack. The lieutenant attacks first with an over head swing at my arm which I dodge and then draw my pistol which I shot at his knee.(a/n Chica will make you a cupcake if you review with the reference in this one.) Then I shot inside of the barrel of the one grunt's pistol. Then I shot the two other grunts wrists which make them drop their blades, then I punched one grunt in the face while the second grunts tries to punch me in the back of the head, which I dodge by leaning my head to the side a little which is proceeded by the heel of my foot saying hi to his chin.

I finish the sword twins by smashing their heads together before I launched a fire ball at the pistol grunt. Once they were all finished I gave them a shit eating smirk and walked out thinking that that was a good excercise.

Well that's the first chapter for you... Who is this mysterious Reaper? What is this story truly about? Will he date Cinder Fall?! Who knows! Find out next time, until then, review, have a nice day and please look at my other fic Pokemon Mystery Dungeon Team Eternity please!


	2. Chapter 2

Well it's me, Rylan with a new chapter for you all this great day, not much to say but between you and moi I don't own RWBY because if I did, at least one character would have shadow powers. Enjoy my loyal viewers and fans if I even have any, also don't forget to review so I know if it's any good.

I walked over to the briefing room for my assignment from the 'Queen Bitch' herself. I entered the room to face my boss Adam Taurus, Roman Torchwick, Emerald and Mercury, Neo, and the Bitch herself, Cinder Fall. "Good, you're here, let's begin then," Cinder began before turning around to board that was in the front of the room. "Now then your mission will be to break into the Prison known as the Devil's Maw to extract a prisoner known as Rika, she is a well known White Fang sympathizer who will be very willing to help our cause," Cinder began, pointing to a picture of a young lion faunus with blonde hair and part of her left lion ear ripped off.

"Reaper, you will be searching for Rika," I nod while she turns to Neo,"Neo, you will be infiltrating the security," Neo nods while Cinder turns to Torchwick and Taurus,"And the two of you will cause trouble so there won't be extra resistance." They both nod before Cinder turns to the board while having an evil smile. "You may leave the mission begins tomorrow." We all leave then and go our separate ways, except for me and Adam. "Why are we doing this exactly," I ask him with a curious look on my face.

"Because Rika will be a useful ally to our cause," he replies while looking at me with a serious look on his face. "But she may be a problem, she may only work for Cinder," I reply with an annoyed look. He scoffs before saying, "Not this again," in an exasperated tone. "How many times must we go over this, we can trust her," Adam tells me for what feels like the millionth time. "If you say so, but one day, Mark my words you will see I was right," I reply before walking back to my room to go back to working on some plans for a new weapon...

Alright there's a new chapter for you to enjoy. Review and have a wonderful night...


	3. Chapter 3

Hey evryone, Rylan here... I'm here to bring you a new chapter, but it may be even shorter than normal since I'm extremely sad with the ending of RWBY volume three... Review, enjoy, and please let me know if I'm just wasting my time on this fan fic or not... oh and sorry for an issue with chapter one, I just noticed it so you'll get the full thing in this one.

'Today's the day's I thought to my self as I got ready to got to the Bullhead that would be bringing the group to the Prison. 'Gun, check, throwing knives, check, switch blade, check, knife, check, infiltration gear, check' "Let's do this," I say before putting on my mask and picking up my new prototype weapon to test after I'm done with the mission at hand, along with my father's tags and walk out the door.

As I reach the Bullhead I notice that Neo is already there waiting patiently for my arrival. "You ready, Lady" I ask to which she nods before hopping off the crate she was sitting on before boarding it with me following her on. "Alright, let's go, pilot," I say before the pilot takes off, heading to our drop zone. ' Lets hope things go smoothly' I think to myself before leaning against a wall, falling back to sleep since it will take about three hours to get there, "Wake me up when we're close to the drop off," I tell Neo before drifting off into the darkness.

I feel something shaking me before I open my right eye and look over to the one who woke me from my slumber. "We're close I presume," Neo nods before walking over to the side door waiting for us to be able to exit. I stand up straight and stretch before walking over to her with both eyes open in a state of alertness since the mission was about to finally begin.

"We're here, good luck you two," pilot says to us before adding, "I'll be back here in two hours to pick you up once the mission is complete." I smirk as the hatch opens before hopping out and drawing my gun while looking around in case there were Grimm or guards out here while Neo hops down and lands gracefully before looking to me as I nod giving her the all clear sign before we head off to the prison.

Alright next chapter will feature some stealth and a prison break, remember to review and again, please, tell me if this is just a waste of time and if I should just stop now... Have a nice day...


	4. Chapter 4

Hey, everyone! I'm back with a new chapter after getting over my sad mood that I acquired from my Arsehole peers. Anyway I don't own RWBY or else Pyrrha would have lived and Ozpin would have a sombrero. Enjoy!

We ran between the trees until we made it to the compound. The outside was crawling with guards and other defenses. Neo and I looked at each other nodded before splitting up, me going left and her going right. 'I only hope this doesn't turn out badly,' I thought to myself as I slipped past some guards and used my grappling hook to get up the wall (a/n Its a throwing version not the shooting type, think Far Cry 4).

On e on the top I waited for the perfect time to climb down to a nearby door to a stair well. Once inside I grinded down the rail to the bottom where I saw a door and went through it. I was above the mess hall in the catwalks where everyone was currently enjoying dinner before they got back to their cells for the night. "Neo, you about ready," I asked over the com.

Her response was a text saying, 'Yes'. "Okay, kill the lights in 5," I told her as I finally spot Rika with a small group of faunus. 'Five...four...three...Two...one.' The lights suddenly went off and the Prison went on alert.

I hopped down and ran to Rika, "Oi, you Rika," I ask as I reach her, "Yeah, but who the hell are you?!" "No time, let's go, it's time for you to leave," I tell her before turning and running to the door only to be stopped by the guards who had finally showed up. 'Of course this happens...' I shrug and pull out my pistol in my right hand and grab my knife with my left before I begin firing rounds at the guards while Rika runs past me and tackles one on my left and takes his shotgun before blasting his head off.

"Let's go," she yells before blasting another one down. "I love it when they get feisty," I shout out with a manic smile, not that anyone could see it since my mask covered my entire face. I swapped my knife and gun for my prototype weapon. "This will be real fun..." I have a grin of pure glee now as I activate it from being a simple cylinder to a deadly weapon of reaping.

The cylinder like part has a bar extend from the bottom and a compartment of sorts slides open from the side and a curving blade of energy emerges from it as I begin spinning it around, getting a feel for it before I shout, "Fear the Reaper!" Ten guards rush me but I slice him in half before swinging upward to cleave another. The rest surround me while aiming guns of all sorts at me. I mearly smirk and spin in place with my weapon held out to slice the rest apart in one swing.

Rika runs past and I start jogging in the direction of the exit before breaking into a sprint while slicing anything that gets in the way of us. "Neo, time to go," I inform her on my com as I jump up and do a front flip to cut a guard in front of me and a human prisoner who had tried to attack me. As we got to the courtyard we were surrounded by a ton of guards all aiming at us. "Attention, Assholes, you are surrounded, surrender or else," the warden, who had an LMG aimed at us, shouted while glaring at us.

"How about you make us, you filthy human!" I turn and look at Rika, who had a savage look on her face. I look back and notice a small girl sneaking up on the warden before kicking him down and attacking the other guards. The two of us down below look at the warden who was getting up before he was shot in the center of his temple by an unknown figure who was arriving in a Bullhead. "That's our ride, Rika, let's go," I say to her before deactivating me weapon and storing it in a sheath of sorts on the back of my belt.

"I see the mission was a success," the shooter, who apparently was Adam, said as we hopped in before I pulled out my pistol and started helping Neo out with the guards. "Oi, Neo, let's go already!" She nodded at me as she ran over and jumped in "Pilot, let's get the hell out of here!"

As we were leaving one shot a bullet towards us, hitting Neo's shoulder. We all looked over and saw a group of four girls all glaring at us, I mearly smirked before feeling something stab me in the gut. I give a shocked gasp before looking down, and seeing Adam's blade in my stomach. I look over at him "Why..." I get kicked off his blade and out of the aircraft falling to my death, but all I see is black...

Well sorry it took so long but hear you go, arc one, Fallen Fang. Review and check out my other fiction, Team Eternity, love you all and thanks for viewing this small piece of trash called literature!


	5. Chapter 5

Hey, Reaper here to fill in for Rylan, he has a stomach ache ("OW, it hurts like hell!") Yep... Any who, enjoy and you had better FUCKING REVIEW! Ps this is going into whatever the hell you call third person while showing only the thoughts of Reaper.

All I see is black. "Ah you are awake," a voice says to our Fallen friend. Who is that? Reaper opened his eyes but blinked three times since the light hurt his eyes.

"Good, we can begin," the voice says. As Reaper's sight adjusts, he finds the voice to be coming from a silver haired man in green clothes. "Tell me, who are you," the man asks while giving Reaper a neutral look. "I..." Reaper trails off, wondering, 'What is my name?'

Reaper sighs before answering the man, "I don't know," "What do you mean you don't know?" "I mean, I don't remember what my name is, sir," Reaper replies with a look of downcast on his face. For once Reaper's could actually be seen entirely. He seemed to be some sort of wolf faunus with a single black ear, bloody crimson eyes, and a scar on his lower lip that seemed jagged.

He wore a grey sleeveless shirt that had a Beowolf on the front and the symbol of the White Fang on the back, along with black cargo pants and black tactical boots with silver graves on the pants legs. All he was missing was his belt, his holster, his weapons, and most of all, his mask, which was a simple looking one that resembled the mask of Death, but the difference was that the eye slits were angular and had a clear glass like cover on each slit.

"Who are you trying to fool," the man said. "I'm not, I don't remember anything at all, just a word," the boy responded. "What is this word," the green clad interrogator asked. "Reaper," was all he said before looking at the ground, trying to remember anything else.

"Do you have any inkling of the trouble your in," the man asked him, to which he responded, "A lot I'm guessing, seeing as how I'm chained to a chair with a pain in my stomach," which was true, he was chained and felt pain in his stomach, almost like someone stabbed it. "You may be telling the truth, but, if you are, I need you to look me in the eye and say it," the man said in a serious tone of voice. "I don't remember any thing but the word Reaper, sir," the chained boy said while looking him dead in the eye. "Very well then, tell me, how would you like to go to my school," the man asked while looking at the boy with a very small piece of sympathy for the lad.

"One, I'd like to know your name first, two, why would you want me there, and three what do you know about me," the chained one asked. "My name is Professor Ozpin, headmaster of Beacon Academy, a school designed to train future huntsmen and huntresses alike, and you are quite skilled if you still at least have you talent at fighting, and you were once part of the White Fang, something that you shouldn't tell others, your team, should you except my offer, already know about your limited past that we knew," the man said. "Deal, I'll go to your school then, but will I have to wear something, like a suit or something," the boy asked. "Yes, you will," "Fine, can I get out of these chains now," the boy asked, getting annoyed with how the chains felt.

"Yes," he said before walking behind him and releasing him from the chains. "Come along," he said before walking out and standing next to his gear. The boy followed and asked if this was his, "Yes, it is your gear from when you were with the White Fang," the faunus started gearing up and getting his clothing on that was removed, finishing with his mask. "You will need a name," Ozpin told the amnesiac boy as he was putting on his mask. "Umbra, call me Umbra."

Time skip to Beacon

The two were walking through the dormitory to Team RWBY's dorm room. "This probably won't end to well," Reaper, now known as Umbra, said in a clipped tone. "Relax Umbra, nothing will happen," the green clad headmaster of Beacon Academy said while taking a sip of his ever present coffee. "Here we are," he said as they stopped in front of a door with Team RWBY on a small bronze plaque. The headmaster knocked once and stood there while someone inside of the room said, "Just a minute!"

Umbra just stood there with his hands in his pockets, unblinking, waiting for the bad feeling to be proven correct. The door opened and a blonde girl came out with a grin on her face, "Hello sir," she said. "Hello, miss Xiao Long, may we enter," he asked the girl. "Sure, come on in," she said as she went back in the room with the masked boy and the headmaster behind her. The moment the entire team saw Umbra though, they all pulled out their weapons and aimed them at him. He only blinked and gave a single growl, which was silenced by Ozpin, who chose that moment to give them the news. "Team RWBY, meet Reaper, he will be on your team as of now, as I told you, but he doesn't remember his time in the White Fang so treat him like you would a normal teammate," he said in a calm voice as if the sight in front of him was completely normal. "Should I say the name I chose when you said I'd need to, sir," Umbra asked.

"Only if you want to," was his answer. "Have a good day," the headmaster of Beacon said before leaving. The four girls only stared at the masked boy in front of them. "So, your Team RWBY, eh," Umbra said, trying to break the ice. They just continued to aim their weapons at him.

"Why are you here," the blonde one asked as Umbra observed them. One girl was a pale white hair girl in a white jacket and combat skirt with a rapier, the second girl was a young fifteen year old girl with a read cloak and black skirt. The last one was a raven haired girl with a bow on her head and a katana and a sheath that looked like a meat cleaver. "You tell me, I'm just an amnesiac faunus who woke up chained and was told he had the choice to either be in prison or join a school, I just chose the school, lady."

"Hmph, how are you even alive," the black haired girl asked while giving him a death stare. The masked faunus merely shrugged before asking, "I have no clue what you mean." The four girls stared at him, confused. "What do you mean," the read cloaked girl asked him. "I don't remember anything, just the word Reaper and that I'm a faunus," he said with a confused voice.

The girl in white told him, "You were involved in a prison break and were stabbed, then kicked out of a bull head," "A what," "An airship," she told him, wondering how he could have lost his memory. "Well, thank you for explaining that," the mask wearer said before introducing himself, "I'm Reaper," "Ruby Rose," Yang Xiao Long," "Weiss Schnee," "Blake Belladonna," "and there's the roll call," Umbra said in a joyful manner. The others just looked at him weirdly.

Ok, there's another one out for you all. Review enjoy and all that shit!


	6. Chapter 6

The four girls and one boy were sitting in the cafeteria, eating their lunch, talking about class, when four people walked over. One with a long red ponytail, a black haired guy with a single magenta stripe, a blonde boy with blue eyes, and a ginger with a large smile on her face. "Hello there," the red haired one said to the four girls before asking, "Who's this?" "This," Weiss began, "Is Reaper, he's a new student, who is a member of our team," "Hello," he said simply.

"Hello, I'm Phyrra Nikos," "I'm Jaune Arc," "Lie Ren," "A pleasure," the masked individual replied, he looked around, "Where's the ginger girl at," he asked before the girl appeared in his face, going, "Boop." The boy jumped before he blinked and asked, "How the hell did you just do that," he asked in an incredulous voice. "Hi there, I'm NNnnora!"

"It's nice to meet you, Nora," the amnesiac faunus said, looking like he was a little confused, but no one could know for sure, thanks to his mask, which he never removed. "Do you ever remove that mask," Yang asked him, seeing him just sit there, looking like he didn't have to blink nor eat. "I don't think so but, who knows," he told her, shrugging his shoulders with a tone of indifference to the matter. "Ow, that hurts," a girl's voice cried out, catching everyone's attention.

It was the resident assclown, Cardin Winchester, and he was doing his favorite thing to do during lunch, torture a poor rabbit faunus with a British accent. "Does that bastard do that all the time," Umbra asked, wondering if anyone was going to try to stop him. "Yeah, he does," Ruby replied, looking at the girl sympathetically, "Well, why doesn't anybody try to stop him," the masked man asked in an angered tone of voice. "Well, we don't really try that much at all," Yang said lamely, that was the last straw for Reaper, who got up and his pistol, "I'll be right back," he said, walking towards them, changing the voice modulator in his mask unknowingly.

"I told you they were real," Cardin said to his team of idiots, "What a freak," Russell replied, laughing with everyone else. "You four must want to have a bad time," a dark voice said all of a sudden, surprising all five of them. They all looked to see Umbra, pointing a gun at Cardin, his finger on the trigger, "Let the girl go," he said, "Or else," "And if I don't," Cardin said arrogantly, looking right down the barrel of the gun. The faunus merely clicked the safety off and pointed it at Cardin's knee before replying, "Or else, you won't be walking away from this encounter," the arrogant human glared before letting go of the girl and then trying to sucker punch him in the face.

Umbra smirked before ducking under the punch and spinning on his heel, delivering his heel to Cardin's face before turning and firing a round at Russell and saying to the other two, "Leave now or else," they only glared before both tried to attack, one swinging his fist while the other tried to uppercut the masked teenager. He jumped back before shooting on in the arm and the other in the foot before tossing the pistol into the air and grabbing both by the head before slamming them together, causing them to slump to the ground before catching his gun. Cardin had finally got up from the kick and had tried to swing a haymaker at his head, which was dodged before taking a shot at Cardin's knee, ending the fight easily and quickly. He holstered his gun before nodding to the girl, "Let me know if these imbeciles do this again," he told her before giving Cardin a swift kick to the nuts before walking back to his teammates and their friends.

Goodwitch barged in the room a minute after Umbra sat down. "Reaper, you're coming with me, now," she said, extremely passed off at his actions. "Later, you guys, and it was a pleasure meeting you team JNPR," the doomed teen said, walking over to Glynda's side and walking out with her as a group off nurses showed up and hauled team CRDL out of the cafeteria, the four of them surprised by what happened to them. "By the way," Umbra said to Cardin as the nurses passed by, "You got your asses kicked by a faunus," they looked even more shocked, while he smirked an evil smirk that they couldn't see, while changing his voice back.

Sorry for the short chapter, please review, I would love to hear what you guys think.


	7. Chapter 7

Hey there, Reaper here. Rylan's still distracted and is currently crying over the end of volume three. Any way enjoy, and for the love Oum, please REVIEW!

"I hope you realize that your actions will not be taken lightly," Goodwitch scolded, a large scowl of rage on her face, her riding crop in her hand, making Umbra, still being known as Reaper by his team, slightly nervous, thinking she may attack him. They finally made it into Ozpin's office, where they entered, with the headmaster of Beacon himself, and a man in a military uniform, standing there, Ozpin had a look that could make an ursa piss itself. "You know, I think you just blew your cover, Reaper, seeing as how you attacked a student on your first day, a human no less," he said, the soldier giving him a hardened stare. "He was harassing a fellow student, sir. I even warned him that I would be violent if he continued his actions to that girl, sir."

"Who exactly, was mister Winchester harassing, Reaper," he asked the boy with the mask, "A brunette rabbit faunus, she seems out of place, either that, or she doesn't like to fight. Either way, sir, you can ask teams JNPR and RWBY seeing as they were there when I went over to help the girl, sir," he told the headmaster before raising his hands up as if he planned on surrendering, "I'm guessing that you intend to arrest me for helping out a fellow student," he said, using a tone that seemed to say, 'I dare you'. The soldier stepped forward, glaring at the faunus, "You really want to test me," he said, using an authoritative voice, as of he thought that would intimidate the boy. "Eeeyup," he said, smirking under the mask, that's when RWBY and JNPR arrived, apparently called in.

"Sir, why are we here," Ruby asks, hoping they weren't in trouble. "I was hoping to hear your side of the story, why did Reaper attack Mr Winchester," Ozpin asked, giving Reaper a glare, angered by his actions. "Cardin was harassing Velvet by pulling on her ears, he's been doing it everyday, sir," Weiss told him, looking between the three of them. "Sir, he was only helping Velvet, he even gave him a chance to leave, yet he still attacked him," Yang said, getting angry at the fact that Reaper was in trouble for helping out a fellow student.

Ozpin accessed the footage from the security cameras in the cafeteria, and he saw Cardin harassing Velvet before Reaper's intervention. He sighed before saying, "Very well, but I will be watching you," said before the soldier intervened, "Ozpin, you can't be serious, he works for the White Fang, he has valuable information about them," "Yet he forgot his memory, General," the headmaster replied, before dismissing the two teams and the masked kid.

Time skip to the dorm

"So, why did you defend me," Reaper asked, wondering why they helped him when he was a member of the White Fang. "Because, you are our teammate, we're willing to give you benefit of the doubt," the heiress answered, cleaning her rapier. The others were hanging out with Team JNPR out in Vale. "Thanks then, I guess, I am curious though. Who was that soldier guy," Umbra asked the heiress, worried that they may be a threat, "His name is General James Ironwood, he leads the Atlas military," Weiss explained, never taking her eyes of her blade.

"Alright, thanks for the info, best not cross him then," Reaper said, before he pulled out the cylinder that held his scythe, examining it before finding a button on the side. He held it in front of him before pressing the button, causing it to activate, the blade projecting in a ghostly blue aura of energy. Weiss jumped when she heard the weapon activate. She lifted her blade, thinking he may attack, but he didn't, he was to mesmerized by the weapon to even notice her pull a weapon on him. He thought to himself, 'Maybe this is why I'm known as Reaper,' He gave it a test twirl, it spun quickly, feeling very light in his hands.

He smirked before looking up, finally noticing that Weiss was holding a weapon at him. He blinked, "What did I do to have you point that thing at me," he asked in a confused tone, not seeming to be startled by the weapon nor the girl. Weiss blinked before she lowered her weapon, causing Reaper to deactivate the weapon in his hand, placing it back on the back of his belt. He then shrugged before walking outside, looking around, thinking to himself that this was a weird as hell school. He shrugged before he headed to the training area, sparing with a few people before he climbed a tree and took a nap, only heading back afterwards to eat.

Sorry for the ending there, kinda not sure what to write for now. Please review, favorite, and follow or else I'll send the buizel in my other fic to hug you to death.


	8. Chapter 8

Hey y'all Rylan here with a new chapter of RWBY Fallen Fang. We finally get to see the masked faunus go through life at Beacon Academy.

It was a peaceful morning, the girls had just woke up and were getting ready for classes. Reaper was still leaning on the wall, clad in his normal outfit, a sleeveless black shirt with a while tang symbol on the back, a pair of black cargo pants and combat boots, and his signature mask. Ruby walked over and poked him in the arm, causing him to growl, making the girl jump back with a squeak, making Yang glare at the mask wearer before going up and shaking him, startling the boy and causing him to activate his scythe, surprising all five of them. He shook his head before putting the weapon away before standing up.

"Dare I ask why you did that, ms Xiao Long," he asked before looking at the girls. "Did I miss something involving uniforms," he asked, raising an eyebrow at the girls. Weiss suddenly tossed a uniform at the masked teenager, who caught it before walking into the bathroom to change, nodding at Weiss before entering the bathroom. A few minutes later, he returned in his uniform, still wearing his mask and belt. He placed his clothing down next to his pack before he grabbed his scroll and scythe before walking out, followed by the other members of Team RWBY.

They made it to class with a few minutes to spare before they could be considered late. Five minutes later a large man entered the classroom wearing an outfit similar to the students but his was bigger to help contain his large gut, his name was professor Port. He began the class talking about Beowolves, before long everyone began to fall asleep with the exception of Weiss and Reaper, who was taking notes and paying a good bit of attention to the teacher's lecture... At least until the man asked for a volunteer to fight the beasts in the cages, to which Reaper raised his hand, yet he wondered he he didn't notice the cages before he mentioned them. The teacher seemed surprised by the fact someone had raised their hand to the challenge of fighting them, "And who are you, young man," he asked, seeming to not have realised that he was even there before, "Reaper," the masked teen said in a monotone voice.

Reaper went to grab his normal gear to wear in the fight, smirking under the mask that he wore, ready for a fight. When he entered, everyone was awake, as if they wanted to seem him fight. He shrugged before unholstering his gun, aiming it at the cages when he got down there. Port pulled out his face and swung it down on each lock, making two beowolves crawl out, snarling at the masked faunus, making him smirk before having a full blown grin.

He shot a few bullets at the first wolf Grimm, not really doing much damage, causing a few students to snicker, making him turn his head slightly towards the crowd before he growled at them, causing them to flinch, making Reaper smile. He then chucked the pistol at the first Grimm before tackling it, planning on pummeling it to a smoky pulp, at least until he suddenly jumped off the Beowolf and pulled out his knives, cutting the other wolf who tried to get him by surprise before Reaper started to go crazy on the wolf, stabbing the switchblade into its eye, causing it to howl in pain, but was interrupted when Reaper's other blade went into the side of its head before being twisted, causing a loud crack to be heard in the room, causing many to flinch, and scaring Ruby and a few others. He then pulled both blades out before he put them away and was almost tackled to the ground by the other, before a pillar of fire appeared in its way, surprising everyone, even professor Port himself. Reaper then walked out while the corpses disintegrated, leaving smoke that soon disappeared from existence.

Time skip to Glynda's class

Apparently rumors spread as fast as the Grimm died in the class seeing as how people were moving away from him and almost seemed fearful of him in a few cases. The only people near him were Weiss, Blake, and Ruby, yang was finishing a fight. She uppercut the guy that she was against before giving him a haymaker, knocking him out of the fight, "Yang Xiao Long is the winner," Goodwitch announced, looking at her scroll, finding out who the next person was that would be fighting. "Reaper and Weiss Schnee," she announced, causing Weiss to get an overconfident smirk on her face as she walked off to get her weapon and combat outfit ready, Reaper doing the same.

They both stepped up on to the arena. Weiss with her rapier out, ready to beat him quickly, before scoffing at his actions because he was bowing at her with a hidden smirk. Their faces showed up above them with meters that showed their aura, but... Something was wrong with Reaper's aura meter, it wasn't there, almost as if it was either nonexistent or it wasn't unlocked yet, shocking everyone that was in the room, and caused Goodwitch to call off the match, claiming it to be dangerous. Reaper merely scoffed before saying to the professor, "Come on, I won't hurt the poor heiress that much," a mocking tone in his voice, angering weiss and causing Glynda to sigh, "Very well, I'll go call the nurses to make sure their ready to bring you to the infirmary," she said as the buzzer went off, causing Weiss to charge immediately.

Reaper side stepped her before tripping her up, angering the heiress even further, amusing Reaper before he started to quickly dodge each of her stabs, slashes and lunges before kicking her in the gut before jumping back. He smirk before pulling out a cylinder and tossing it into the air as it activated. He started spinning around before raising his right hand up and catching it, swinging at Weiss at the same time who just barely avoided it. He then followed it up with a fireball which knocked Weiss back.

As she was getting up, Reaper charged before jumping up, twisting in midair, and swinging the scythe down at her. She barely dodged out of the way of the deadly weapon and tried to counter with a dust enhanced stab, which managed to get him in the arm, causing him to help before swinging the pole part at her, knocking her away sans her sword, which was still in the faunus' arm. He grabbed it and slowly pulled it out, grunting in pain, and making sure that the mask wouldn't let anyone hear his howls of pain, which were extremely muffled since he killed the voice filter and made sure to seal the mask, and tossed it up in into the air, flipping it until he caught it by the handle. He walked over to the girl with her rapier in his left hand and his reactivated scythe in the other, looking like he was about to attack her, causing Goodwitch to start moving over to the boy who was right in front of her...

But she stopped as he flipped the rapier in his hand again, holding it by the blade, and held it out for her to take, surprising everyone again. She took the blade that was covered in blood and looked at the wound, shocked at the fact that he wasn't even showing any emotion at all, not even holding the injury. He then tripped her, causing her to help before trying to get up before a ghostly blue blade was held at her throat, "I believe that I win, correct?" The heiress and professor both looked at him in shock before he deactivated his blade, and held a hand out to Weiss, intending to help her up.

She took his outstretched hand and was lifted onto her own two feet before bowed to her again, "You fought rather well," he told her before rising and leaving, going to the infirmary to get his wound dealt with. Weiss ran up to him, "How about I help get there," she asked, looking a little concerned about his current state, causing the amnesiac faunus to smile under his mask before he nodded. The two then went to the infirmary to have the wound patched up. When they got there the nurses who were prepared to get him from the arena after the battle were just leaving when they saw him, holding his bleeding arm, which was bleeding worse than before, they ran over to him and dragged him into the infirmary, leaving Weiss there, worried about what she had done...

So, what do y'all think about it, please review, seeing as how you guys seem to enjoy it since I have over four hundred and fifty readers here and it would be nice to hear from you guys. I would also like to hear what you guys think of my other works, The Fox and the Mercenary, and PMD Team Eternity, along with new ideas of what I should do, if you want to have your team featured in this fanfic, then please let me now via private messaging so I'll know, seeing as how I like to have extra characters for filler and stuff like that. Anyway, have a good night, and Allons-y!


	9. The hunt for the truth begins!

Hey there friends and beloved viewers of mine, Fallen Jedi here, with a new chapter of your favorite fanfic, like seriously, if the three I have, this one is the most popular, second being Team Eternity, and the third with less than a hundred views, Fallout 4 The Fox and the Mercenary, so show those two some love if you could, and enjoy the new chapter!

The day after the incident in the combat class Reaper was walking along after sneaking out of the infirmary to get some fresh air while everyone was in class at the moment, but he still ran into someone, a certain headmaster with a coffee addiction. "You should be in the infirmary I believe," "Needed the fresh air, sir," that's when the headmaster pulled out a faded yellow folder with the word classified in red on the front. Ozpin gave him the folder before saying, "I'm sorry that this happened to you, but know this, I'll be keeping both eyes on you now, Umbra," he said before leaving. The masked teenager alone before he chose to walk back to the infirmary.

Once he was there he ran into a nurse who was looking for something, or more specifically, someone. "There you are. Where have you been," the nurse asked him, "Fresh air," was the only answer she got before he walked back inside with the folder in his hand. Once he got inside of the room he looked at the folder more closely. It had an insignia of some sort, it looked like a spiral with curved protrusions on the outside. (Props to whoever figures it out and says it either by pm or review and their names will be on the next chapter) He opened the folder to discover a file on him.

Name: Reaper also known as Tyrant

Species: Beowolf and human hybrid

Family: Rick Eclipse, Father Beowolf, mother

Intel on the subject: The subject seems to be adapting well to the fact that his parents aren't around like they always seemed to be when we observed them from afar. The boy shows an understanding of combat that seems to stem from the Beowolf side of him. We should move him to the [Redacted] Project and see how he does in it, after all if he shows this much promise, he may be a perfect weapon to use on [Redacted] and I can prove that I have true intellect when it comes to [Redacted].

Umbra raised an eyebrow at this before he looked at a later report, about five years after the first one in the folder.

The test subject seems to be doing quiet well with the dust [Redacted]. It's almost a second nature of his, which makes me wonder about what he was taught. He seems to even be at the top of his group. He seems to like dark areas though, which is ironic with the [Redacted] dust he uses. The boy also seems to be curious about his family, which has caused a few issues with the other staff members of the Project.

Umbra was extremely confused about the entire thing and wondered what happened in between those five years before a photo fell out, catching the young boy's attention. He picked it up and his eyes widened as he looked at it. He closed the folder and placed it on the bed before taking off his mask and looking at it with his eyes, not believing what he saw. The picture was of a man dressed in a blue coat with brown pants and a small cape of some sort along with a tricorn hat, a Beowolf that actually had some strange human like features. But the part that surprised him the most was the small infant they had with them, a pale child with black hair, crimson eyes, and a single wolf ear on his head along with a small black tail.

The door opened behind him, causing him to grab his mask and put it back on before placing the photo in his pocket before grabbing the folder, all before the door was open and Team RWBY came in, Yang leading the group with her usual chipper tone of voice, "Helloooo!" "Greetings," was his only reply before turning and facing them, noticing that the team was looking at his arm, which was bandaged and seemed to be slightly red, causing some concern which he waved off immediately, which caused Weiss of all people to yell at him in a slightly concerned tone of voice, "How can you just brush something like that off?!" He just shrugged before he walked out the door saying, "Nice job weiss, ya crazy stabby girl," while the others followed him.

Once they got back to the dorm after an argument with the nurses, which ended with him just running out the door shouting renegade for life before tripping and falling flat on his face before getting back up and running to the dorm, he opened the file again, looking for another report only to find one about his time in the White Fang and a bunch of data cards to put in his scroll. He took one and placed it in the slot before downloading it, doing the same for the rest before checking that the data was on the scroll before putting away the cards and the folder.

"Well, what did you find in the folder," Blake asked him, tilting her head curiously as he looked at the first file in the data cards. It showed a video of a younger version of him in a fight with ten beowolves. The younger him had just torn one Beowolf in half before swinging one half at one before chucking the other half at another before pouncing and tearing its head off, his eyes glowing red and his face making him look feral. Another Beowolf tried to swing a claw at him before losing that arm, and then planted in its chest, thanks to young Umbra before he all of a sudden started to change shape, howling in pain as his face grew to a small snout, his ear becoming slightly bigger. His body becoming furry and his arms and legs started to get more muscular as black fur spread to his arms and legs, and his feet and hands growing, the fingers and toes becoming large crimson claws. He had become a small Beowolf human hybrid without the bone armor that they normally have. He started to tear them apart as the present Umbra started to look horrified at his previous power and his ability to tear them apart.

He shut the video off while shaking uncontrollably, horrified by the truth about himself. "Are you okay," Yang asked him, worried about what he saw, her only reply was, "I'll be right back," before Umbra ran off, Ruby calling out for him to come back. He ran as fast as he could, hurrying inside of the bathroom, running into the stall, removing his mask, and hurling into the toilet, pausing once in a while to mumble words for an hour.

When he finally came back the others were looking at him in a worried manner. Weiss finally asked him about it, "What did you see and where have you been," she asked him, worried that something may have happened to him, mentally or otherwise. "Something that makes me honestly scared of myself," he told her while trying to forget what he had seen a moment ago. He felt a hand touch his shoulder, causing him to Holt, surprised at the action, but when he turned around he was even more shocked. It was Weiss who had placed a hand on his shoulder, 'Why is she showing that kind of kindness,' Umbra wondered before Weiss asked him again, "What did you see, Reaper," showing concern about what he saw, after all, he shot Cardin in cold blood and killed others in his days as a member of the White Fang.

He opened his scroll and showed her what he had seen, looking away from the screen as she slowly showed a look of horror on her face as the video continued, she even got farther, and made him look as well. What he saw next was worse than his massacre of the boewolves. He saw his younger self tearing the flesh off a guard while another was trying to stop him. The heiress and the half-breed both ran to the bathroom again and Weiss puked in the toilet while Umbra grabbed a bucket before he started unloading what little he had left in his stomach.

The others all looked at them with worry since this time they were in the bathroom together puking their hearts out. When they finished Umbra opened the window. And what he saw was a golden opportunity. Cardin Winchester was walking along with his team. Umbra smirked before he grabbed the bucket of bile and chucked the entire thing of bile and the bucket right at CRDL while laughing at their misfortune and their reactions to it as he shook his head and slapped his knee once before he recorded the scene and closed the window before they saw him.

The girls just looked at him with differing looks. Yang was laughing at what happened, Ruby was wondering why he did that, Blake just gave him a blank look and returned to her reading. And Weiss just shook her head before looking at the folder and picking it up, causing him to panic. "Weiss," she turned when he said her name, "Please don't tell them what you saw for now, I'd prefer finding out the rest before they know, please," he asked her, his ear visibly flattened on his head, causing Weiss to sigh before replying, "Fine, Reaper, but I want to know whatever you find out, deal?" He smiled before nodding, "Deal, thanks Weiss," she merely scoffed before looking inside, "Are there any pictures of your family," she asked.

He nodded before pulling out the photo that was in the folder with his files before he handed it to her, hopping that she wasn't going to have a worse view of him now that she saw the beast inside him that he had no recollection of. What he didn't expect was her smiling before saying, "How cute," shocking everyone in the dorm room. She showed the others while Reaper looked out the window, listening to the various reactions of the others, Ruby had made an 'aaaw' noise while Yang laughed at how he looked now compared to the infant being held by the Beowolf and the man. Blake made a soft smile at the picture before turning back to her book. He smiled before he took the picture back and placed it in the folder before placing it back in the backpack he had with him on that fateful night before he leaned against the wall and took a nap, smiling under his ma's at the fact that they seemed to still see him in a positive light still, even Weiss Schnee, the cold hearted heiress of the SDC...

So, What do y'all think, please review and let me know what you think of this new chapter.


	10. Chapter 10

Hey y'all, Rylan here with another Fallen Fang chapter while I'm sick. So last time we discovered that our favorite mask wearer apparently had a Beowolf for a mother, not a faunus. Allons-y!

It was a month after he discovered the truth of his origins. The team was stuck in Goodwitch's class again. Yet, something was off today. Umbra, still known as Reaper to others, was stuck with a headache and was constantly growling, startling the others. In the middle of a fight between Yang and Jaune, Goodwitch walked over to the growling hybrid with a mask, who was holding his head, "Mr Reaper, Why is it that you have been constantly growling in the middle of class today," she asked as she looked at him with apprehension.

"I'm having flashes of my old memories, I keep seeing other members of the White Fang that I may have worked with in the past, and HIM," he growled at the last word as he got up, "I need to speak to the headmaster, ma'am," he told her before leaving, catching Weiss, Ruby, and Blake's attention. He merely nodded at them when he looked at them before walking out the door.

Time skip

Umbra was standing outside the door, hesitant to enter since... He was scared. He worried what the Headmaster would say about the information he had acquired thanks to his memories coming back in painful flashes that showed a base that he was once at with a team of six other agents of the White Fang. He decided to just get it over with and knocked on the door, immediately being told to enter.

He open the door and walked inside, closing the door behind him before he noticed that the general had returned again, making him wonder what he did wrong this time, with a sigh. "Dare I ask," he said to the headmaster of Beacon before turning and glaring at the general, not that he was able to notice. "I believe you have information for us," Ironwood asked while giving him a look that made it seem like he loathed the half-breed, which was just fine with Umbra. "Negative, I have Intel for the headmaster, not for a general that should be working in Atlas, not Vqle, sir," he said with a voice of loathing when he said sir to the general.

"Seeing as how you two will be working together to deal with this issue, it is information that he will require," Ozpin said, causing both the general and Umbra to look at him with alarm, "What?! Why should I do that," Umbra asked in an incredulous tone, while the general added his two cents in, "Why should I work with this degenerate," causing Umbra to flip him off with a growl, causing both to look at him, Ozpin with a look of scolding, and General Ironwood with a startled look, making Umbra smirk. "Sir, I have no reason to work with this guy," Umbra said as he gave Ironwood a look of disdain, which Ironwood felt as he glared at him before answering for the headmaster, "Because, this is the only way to stop them," which made Umbra fall over laughing hard, causing the headmaster to raise a brow and for the general to give him a look. Once he calmed down he got back up with a chuckle before saying, "I could hunt them down by myself, and withhold the data from you, general," he said, with a mocking tone when he said his rank before he turned and walked over to the door, at least before Ozpin raised his voice at the half-breed, catching him off guard, "Umbra Eclipse, you will get over here and cooperate with the general or I will be forced to take drastic measures," he shouted, causing him to stop in his tracks, "Do you understand, Reaper," he asked in a softer tone. Umbra sighed before walking over to the general, "Lets get one thing straight," he began in a quiet tone before raising it to a more authoritative tone, "I will lead whomever you decide to send, and I will be at all of these raids, no if's. No ands. And no buts. Am I clear, Tinhead," he asked while getting closer and poking him in the chest towards the end with malice in his voice, causing the general to sigh before agreeing, "Good, now then, if you will excuse me, I need to prepare, we begin this operation tonight, and headmaster, make sure that the rest of Team RWBY doesn't try to join us," the boy said in a serious tone before leaving to prepare to see that the job gets done.

Time skip to later that evening

"You're doing what," Ruby exclaimed with shock when Umbra explained what he was doing, causing everyone to look alarmed. "Why are you doing this with the general though," Yang asked him with a raised eyebrow and her hands on her hips, Blake only stared in shock at what he had told them. As for Weiss, she was looking out the window as Umbra prepared for his mission. "If you're going then so are we," Ruby said, causing him to chuckle while shaking his head before replying, "Negative, boss lady. I already told Ozpin to make sure that you don't join this raid. After all, this place was one of the areas a group of agents and I worked at, which means that this won't just be a simple raid of weak grunts and a few higher ups, so that is a negative, sorry," he said before pulling out a hand cannon he had been working on after discovering that the creatures of Grimm were practically immune to standard small arms like the White Fang pistol he had that he scrapped for parts. He sighed before loading the hand cannon, which he named Ivory Justice, a large caliber heavy duty hand cannon with a seven round revolving chamber and bayonet on the end before holstering it and picking up his scythe, which he still has no name for, (Please let me hear your suggestions for a good name for it please.) And grabs his infiltration gear and a few grenades given to him, courtesy of Atlas, and places those on the side of his belt before grabbing his knives, both throwing and stabbing or slashing, and sheath them before he turns and looks at them with a look of annoyance, "I doubt the headmaster would want you involved with this anyway," he told them with a glare that they couldn't see because of his ever present mask.

Weiss walked over to him and said, "I don't care, Ruby doesn't care, Yang doesn't care, and neither does Blake, we will be going with you, whether you like it or not," in a strict tone before grabbing her rapier, Myrtenaster, while Yang grabbed Ember Celica, Ruby grabbed Crescent Rose, and Blake grabbed Gambol Shroud. Umbra sighed before finally unrelenting, "Alright, but you stay outside of the base until you are required to join the assault on their base, understood?" "Crystal clear," "Yes," "Fine," "Okay then, Reaper," were the responses he got from them before he walked outside to meet the troops. Which was underwhelming to say the least.

The only troops there were three standard soldiers with assault rifles, a guy with night vision goggles and a shotgun with a bayonet, and most surprisingly, a guy with a large machine gun and his partner as it would appear, who had a shield in her left hand and a hatchet in her right. They all looked at him and were surprised by Umbra's overall appearance, and the fact that he brought some other hunters in training. "Don't ask about them, they weren't going to stay here while I go and tear apart a White Fang base," he told them before the shotgun guy walked forward, saluting once he stood in front of him, "Sir, we're ready to head out if you and your team are," he told him in a tone you would hear a soldier speak in before he cut his salute. Umbra nodded before he walked up to the Bullhead, team RWBY following him inside, before he glared at the troops before telling them to get on board.

Okay, sorry if it seems like a shitty place to end but, oh well I guess. Remember to favorite, review, and tell your friends about this fanfic before looking at my other two that I have out at the moment!


	11. First reunion

Hey y'all, time for the Fallen Fang to meet a ghost of his past, and to get very angry. Enjoy!

The group had just left the Bullhead and were making their way through a forest, looking around for a bunker of any kind that may show proof of the White Fang's presence here. Reaper was leading the way through, his gun pointed at the trees and bushes, expecting to meet resistance of some sort. After an hour of endless search they were getting restless, the Atlas troops and the three hunters were expressing their concerns quite loudly. "Look, I'm just saying, maybe we should just quit while we still have daylight," causing Reaper to stop and give the female Hunter a look that even she knew meant too shut up.

He then continued to walk, looking around with a worried look. Ruby was looking around for a moment before she noticed something that seemed off. "What's this," she wondered aloud, catching everyone's attention and making Reaper hurry over to see what she found. Hidden partially by some bushes was a metal trap door with a symbol that was very familiar to everyone there. Reaper smirked before he patted Ruby on the shoulder before giving a full blown grin as he checked his ammo, causing everyone else to make sure their weapons were ready.

They all nodded once he looked back at them before aiming their weapons at the door. Reaper slowly opened the door, causing the inhabitants of the bunker to begin unloading rounds at the hunters, causing them to take cover. The assault rifle men and the girl leaned out and started firing, causing Blake, Ruby, and the shotgun guy to start firing at them as well. Reaper pulled out a grenade while this was happening before he pulled the pin, counted to three, and threw it into the door with a yell of, "Eat this, ya sons of Bitches," as it exploded, sending corpses strewn about the room, causing the masked hybrid to smirk before stepping out of cover and walking in, followed by the others.

Once inside they were met with an empty room, devoid of life besides them. Reaper walked over to a door and opened it before walking in and finding himself in a hallway. He started to walk through while the others followed before they were suddenly jumped again by more grunts with guns, except that there were some with blades... And someone else who seemed to be surprised by Reaper's presence before he smiled and walked forward, calling his name with the tone of a guy who has seen an old friend again after years. "Reaper, my old, old friend! It's so nice to see you, even though you were reported to be dead, and you're attacking our base with a Schnee."

Reaper cocked his head to the side, taking in the man's look, a large white and black flannel with navy blue jeans, Brown shoes, and a black beard with a closely shaved head, before he asked Who the man was, "You don't remember me," he asked in a mock hurt tone before he smiled again, "Reaper, you're seriously need to come over here, and tell us how you're alive. After we kill the Schnee and her friends, of course." Which caused Team RWBY to glare and the shotgun dude to smirk at them before cocking his shotgun before pointing at the White Fang grunts. Reaper himself lowered his head as he holstered his gun and pulled out his scythe while slowly chuckling and raised his head with a glare that everyone could actually feel before he slowly began to walk towards the White Fang agent and began to monologue, "Listen closely, you fool... I am not your ally, nor am I your friend... Now I suggest you start running before your soul is reaped by me, the Grimm Reaper of Beacon!" He smirked as he spun, swing his scythe in a slashing motion that cut into a nearby grunt that wound up being half the man he once was.

The agent stepped back with a death glare at Reaper before he turned and ran while yelling for the grunts to, "Cut 'em down," in an angered tone, causing Reaper to smirk before he ran straight at the agent as he fled down the hallway. Once Reaper was past the grunts the others started to shoot at them, killing two of them and injuring another before Reaper got to the end of the hall and saw the agent on a cat walk above him, causing him to pull out his grappling hook and use it to get up and continue to chase him, quickly losing patience when he saw where the agent was going. The agent climbed up a ladder and through a trap door, Reaper following close behind with a savage look in his eye that he lost very quickly when he found the agent standing there with a chainsaw that seemed to have a barrel above it and a large clip on the top of the weapon that had some sort of emblem on it that wasn't the White Fang's symbol, instead it was a tree and a rocket crossed inside of a circle. "You never did answer my question ya know," Reaper told him in a wise ass tone, only getting on the mans bad side, "It's the Woodsman, got it memorized?"

Reaper only smirked before removing his mask, revealing a the smirk to his opponent before charging at the man with his scythe, swinging it diagonally across the man's chest, barely missing as the man jumped back, shifting his around and swinging it at the hybrid's head, cutting a few strands of fur from his ear before he was met with a shot from Ivory Justice in his arm before being kicked into a tree. The Woodsman growled, showing his buck teeth before he transformed his saw into its secondary weapon, a rocket launcher with a glare. He shot a rocket before he began to laugh maniacally before being hit with the pole of Reaper's scythe, knocking him into another tree, ticking off the faunus even more. Reaper pulled out Justice again before he started firing off rounds at Woodsman, hitting him twice and grazing his opponents fuel line, cutting the engine off and angering the beaver faunus.

Reaper suddenly placed his mask back on before charging at Woodsman, causing the faunus to do the same, changing his weapon into a second melee form that was well hidden at first, a large axe with barrel being at the top with the blade attached to it, the chainsaw being attached to the axe blade, with a yell. The Woodsman swung his axe at Reaper's stomach as Reaper aimed a swing at his head... The Woodsman lost his head, but at the same time Reaper took the axe to his stomach, making him fall, and begin to bleed out as he glared at the head of The Woodsman, which had managed to roll over to him. "Reaper," a called, causing him to look past the head, seeing a girl in white, which made him groan a name out, "Weiss..."

Alright first to get the reference and tell me it in a review is the winner and gets their name put out in the next one.


	12. New powers

Rylan with a new chapter for you Motherfucking beautiful bastard to enjoy, we have over ONE THOUSAND viewers! Enjoy something that may become fluffy.

All Umbra saw was black, no matter where he looked in the area, yet he still seemed to see things like trees and such, even the moon when he looked up, but it was all many shades of black that all seemed to nearly melt together. He started to walk around to figure out where he was before he heard an inhuman growl from the side, causing his wolf ear to twitch before he jumped back, avoiding a black mass that almost hit the boy. The mass landed and revealed itself to be a Beowolf! But something was off with it... For starters, the creature had no bone armor and spikes and the eyes seemed to be pure red instead of the orange-ish red that they always seemed to have.

The Beowolf growled at him before lunging at the half-breed, only to receive a punch in the gut as Umbra ducked under the creature of Grimm, causing it to tumble when it landed. Umbra smirked before standing up and giving the beast a kick when it got up, causing it to growl at him before speaking, startling Umbra, in a deep growl. "Umbra... You must be wondering why you're hear..." He nodded before asking, "Who are you, and what are you?" "You," the beast said before charging again, causing the hybrid to jump out of the way, and cutting him in the leg which caused him to tumble when he landed. Umbra quickly got up and glared at the beast before he reached behind him, only to find that his scythe was missing, causing his eyes to go wide for a moment before he felt his body change. He growled in pain as his hands grew into large claws, causing him to be suprised, yet he still smirked when he saw the blood red claws before he took a stance as if he was ready to fight.

Umbra then charged at the strange Grimm with a growl, causing the Grimm to somehow smirk before he jumped over the boy and slashed his back with his claws before landing on all fours with a savage grin. Umbra glared at the beast before he charged at the beast and slashed his back as well before the beast could react, "An eye for an eye," he said before slashing his arm off, causing the beast to growl before he smacked Umbra, knocking him away before his arm grew back in a shadowy mist, causing the hybrid to get angry before he charged, his left claw being covered in flames, and his right claw being covered in shadows. He lashed the flame claw at his face before twisting and swinging the shadow covered claw at his shadow arm, causing it to come off and dissipate into a shadowy mist before dissapearing, causing the beast to roar. Umbra jumped back with a grin on his face as he examined his new claws before he looked up at the Beowolf, who roared at him before charging one last time, Umbra responding in kind, intending to slash the beast with both claws... The two swung, the Beowolf making a large gash in Umbra's chest, and Umbra tearing off the Beowolf's arm and leg, causing the beast to tumble onto the ground.

The Grimm chuckled, causing Umbra to turn and give the beast a look of shock before he got in a combat stance before the beast grew a shadow arm and held it up in a sign to tell the boy to stop. "You win. Congratulations, boy..." He said as he slowly began to dissolve into shadow particles. "I am the beast within you, you will have your true powers when your aura is unlocked, but until then you'll have to manage with your Beowolf form that you have earned by beating me," he explained before he said one last thing to the boy before he dissapeared, "Good luck with the Schnee girl..." Umbra soon heard voices and the shadow world was fading, causing him to show some alarm before he accepted whatever was going on and jumped of the edge, an eagle being heard in the distance...

"He's waking up," one voice said, sounding like a young girl. "Quiet, you dunce," a formal, yet irritated voice spoke before a cheery voice spoke up, "Guys, look at his hands," "They almost seem like the claws of a Beowolf," a quiet voice said with a slightly worried tone. Umbra groaned before opening his eyes to the sight of Ruby, Weiss, Blake, and Yang staring at his claws, which made him wonder if that dream was real. "Good, you're awake," a man said to his left, causing Umbra to look over and see Ozpin with a small duffle bag in his hand, which he promptly set next to the boy before he picked up his coffee mug and took a sip before asking, "How are you feeling, Umbra?" "Like shit to be honest, sir," Umbra said before trying to sit up, before realizing he couldn't, which caused him a lot of alarm.

"We are not sure why you grew claws, but we did it just in case," the headmaster explained to the hybrid. Umbra then retold what happened, including the last words of the strange Beowolf, not realizing that Yang would use this to tease both him and Weiss later. "How do feel," Ruby asked him with a voice of concern, causing Umbra to smirk before he spoke, "Get me out and tell Winchester to run and we'll see how well I really am," Yang immediately left to do that and Ozpin helped Ruby to unstrap him from the bed before Umbra thought, "I wish that these claws could go away," and surprisingly his claws shrunk and changed into a more human state, surprising the others. "How did you do that," Weiss asked, shocked by that before Umbra shrugged and decided to try to recall his claws, which he did by doing the opposite of what he did to make them disappear.

Ok next chapter, Cardin gonna die! Read review and enjoy!


	13. CRDL round 2

Right to the story, review, favorite, and tell everyone about this fanfic.

Reaper was getting ready when Cardin Winchester and his lackeys showed up as he put his mask on, "So, I heard you wanted to get your ass kicked, freak," Cardin said in an annoying tone, which caused the Grimm hybrid to smirk before he grabbed his weapons and finished up. He walked to the arena as CRDL followed before he spoke. "Prepare to face the Grimm Reaper of your nightmares," he said as he pulled his scythe out, making the team of idiots pull theirs out. "Rebel one, fight!"

Reaper quickly attacked Cardin, swinging his scythe at the dust gem in his mace, missing as Cardin pulled his mace back before it could be hit, but he was kicked in the groin, causing him to go up an inch or two off the ground before being whacked away with the pole of the scythe. Russel then tried to stab Reaper with his daggers, only to have hit Sky in the arm with both, making them glare at each other before both where blasted away with a flame pillar and a pair of revolver shots each, knocking them both down before Reaper holstered Justice and his scythe and threw a pair of knives at Dove, pinning him down before he grew his claws. He then tackled Dove and clawed at him, cutting his aura down quickly before he jumped away from a halberd, causing it to knock Dove out. Reaper chucked a knife at Sky, hitting his shoulder, and pinning him to the ground before he suddenly ducked.

Cardin had gotten up, and knocked his teammate down before he got kicked back by Reaper before he felt a large hit in the head from behind, which pushed him towards Reaper, who back handed him away. As Cardin was getting up Reaper had went to collect his knives before he was hit from behind, causing him to get angry at himself for ignoring a possible threat before he covered his claws with fire and his back lit up with a strange light as her charged at Cardin, who swung his mace at Reaper's head, causing an explosion as it connected to the side of his head, making him fly off to the side before he hit the aura barrier that blocked stray bullets and such, and almost shattered it before he fell to the ground, making Cardin smirk before he charged straight at the half breed, mace brought over his head, prepared for a downward swing before he suddenly got blasted with an intense pillar of flames before he was suddenly face to face with Reaper, who started to slash at Cardin, hitting him three times before he jumped back and started to do a twist that ended with a bow, practically dancing as he mocked Winchester before jumping away from Russel, who had tried to do a spin jump at him like a hedgehog, causing Reaper to chuckle. The two then began a dance of blades as Reaper pulled out his knives that he used for CQC and started the dance with a stab, which was narrowly dodged before he Russel did an slash with his blades crossed like an x, hitting him in his mask and his shoulder, causing his mask to crack and Reaper to growl, scaring Russel long enough for Reaper to kick him in his nuts along with a fireball that knocked the wind out of him. He then decided to end their dance with a roundhouse kick to the jaw, knocking him out.

"And then there was one," Reaper said in an intimidating voice before he turned and grew his claws once more before walking to Cardin, who did the same before he began running, Reaper following in kind, drawing his claws out to his side's. As Cardin began his downward swing he noticed something... Reaper had grown fur and his ear and tail had grown, causing him to glare even more before he swung, hitting Reaper as he slashed Cardin's chest, tearing his armor up, and causing him to bleed before Reaper's head was blasted down by an explosion, which caused the ground to crack when his head went down. The buzzer sounded as Reaper attempted to stand up, only to fall to his knees as blood flowed down his face from were the mace hit him.

Weiss and the others were down there very fast to see if Reaper was alright but stopped just short as they saw his body covered in fur and his claws covered in Cardin's blood. Weiss then cautiously walked to him before she knelt down to his height and pulled out some dust and started to apply it to his head, making the head wound heal quickly before she tried to remove the mask, which she couldn't seem to remove. "Yang, give me hand here, will you," she asked while continuing to try to pull it off. Yang then came over and tried yet then an automated voice said, "Hey, fuck off or get blown up by the bomb in my mask!"

Everyone backed up before Reaper tried to stand up again, and actually stood and began to slowly walk over to the bag that Ozpin gave him and picked it up. He then nodded to the others before he stumbled away to the dorm.

Later

Reaper was chewing on a strip of jerky while he was sitting on the floor when everyone, including Ozpin, Glynda, and Ironwood, to his surprise came in and before they could look at him he placed his mask back on quickly and hid the jerky. "Explain," Ironwood told him, causing him to give the general the bird. Weiss smacked him up side the head and demanded an explanation of what that was. "I'll explain to my teammates, but I won't explain it to Tinhead there," he told them while glaring at Ironwood.

The general then walked out and said he'd speak to Ozpin about this later before slamming the door shut, causing everyone to look at the door before Reaper began a comic relief trick, "What a prick," causing Weiss to smack him. "Right, so fur, claws, or fire," he asked, causing Weiss to go first, "Explain the fire first, even though I think it's your semblance," she told him. The hybrid chuckled while shaking his head, "Eenope, my aura's locked, the wolf said so when I gained my power," he explained, causing Yang to ask, "The one who said good luck with your girlfriend?" This caused him to tilt his head and for Weiss to blush when she remembered that, "We're not dating," she shouted, causing Yang and Ruby to laugh before Reaper got up and pulled out the jerky and slightly removed his mask, only enough to reveal his mouth and chin, before he ate the strip of jerky and placed his mask down on his face before he continued as if they weren't teasing him, "The fur and claws are because of my heritage of being part Beowolf, causing everyone to stop. "That wasn't a fake," Yang asked in disbelief as Reaper pulled out the photo and looked at it with a glare, "Yeah, that's my mom. So, you gonna kill this freak of nature now that you know?"

"No, you're our friend, and friends don't kill each other because of parents and heritage," Ruby told him before giving him a gentle hug, causing him to stiffen before the rest of RWBY joined in, making him give a slight smile before he lowered his head. Once they all stepped back he walked to his pack and grabbed the files and his scroll and began to compare the notes and files before he began an explanation. "I was born to a human father and a Beowolf mother, hence my ear and tail, along with the claws." He twitched the ear and tail and showed the claws, which Ruby came over and examined them with interest, once she was done she nodded at them.

"The fire abilities are from Dust that was stitched into my skin earlier in my lifetime," he continued, showing his powers by snapping his fingers, causing a small flame to appear at his hand, floating their before he crushed it in his hand, causing it to extinguish. Weiss walked over, "Shirt, off. Now, Reaper," she said in an authoritative tone, causing him to nod his head before he removed it. Weiss looked at his back and gasped lightly, causing everyone to come over and look, only to see a black symbol that was a spiral with curves on it, which began to glow as he released a little of his energy into it. "That was from some unknown project, it only said redacted on the file," he explained with a hint of frustration in his voice. "Let's hear about this wolf that seems to think that you and Weiss are a good couple," Yang said in a teasing tone, causing both Weiss and I to glare, which made her hold up her hands in mock surrender.

"The wolf looked like a Beowolf, but without it's bone armor and pure red eyes instead of the scarlet like color they normally have," he said, making Ozpin look at him and think for a moment before speaking. "I think it may have been you as a Beowolf," he told them, causing RWBY to give him shocked looks, Reaper only removed his mask and pulled out a blade to look at his reflection. He looked a lot like he did in his memories, except his clothing had changed from blue to black and his hair was longer, around shoulder length. His eyes were exactly like the Beowolf's and a word came back in the beast's voice, "You," causing Reaper to sigh before everyone looked at him in shock as they took his entire look in. Yang gave a WOLF (badum ching) whistle, Ruby was surprised by him removing his mask, as was Blake, and Weiss actually noticed that he was uncomfortable with people looking at him like that, but she also had a small dusting of pink on her cheeks as she noticed how handsome he was under his mask.

Reaper was tempted to put the mask back on, but he noticed Weiss looking at him with an odd look. "You okay there, Weiss," he asked her in a concerned tone, causing Yang to look at Weiss before singing a song. "Weiss and Reaper sittin' ina tree! g!" Ruby joined in at the end, causing Weiss to glare with a larger blush while Reaper blinked before he shrugged at their antics while he mumbled something under his breath about weiss being cute...


	14. White Wolf

Enjoy.

Reaper stood there, wondering how he should ask her. He looked at the star filled night sky as he thought of ideas. His ear twitched as the door opened behind him, causing him to glance behind him. It was her, the person he had Fallen (Badum ching) for, Weiss Schnee.

"I thought I might find you here, Reaper," she said as she walked over to him. He took off his mask as he looked at the stars before he looked back at Weiss with a smirk, "What have I done to deserve this privilege?" She mearly scoffed before giving him a light smile. "How's your head doing," she asked him as she looked at him with an appraising look.

"Better, still got a slight migraine, but it's a lot better from before," he told her as he gave her a questioning look. "What's with the look on your face, Weiss," he asked her as he turned to her and gave the heiress his full undivided attention. She sighed before asking what he would say if she liked him. "Hell, I'd be honored at the least, I'd be the happiest guy on Remnant if you told me that," he told her with a smile that she returned before it became a slight frown.

"Even with me being a Schnee, even with everything my company has done, even with this scar on my face that breaks the perfect image my father had planned, the same father who would kill you if he found out," she asked in a slightly sad tone. Reaper lifted her chin up to look him in the eye before he smiled at her and leaned in until she could fell his breath on her lips. "I don't care about the title, the name, the scar, or the oppressive father who could kill me. Let him try, I'll do whatever you desire, even if it takes me to the end of the world to do it, my dear," he told her, only to have Weiss kiss him suddenly, she had a large blush on her face as she tried to deepen the kiss, which he obliged to, making her smile in the kiss as she wrapped her arms around his neck, he responded to the gesture by placing his arms around her waist.

They finally pulled away from the kiss, Weiss breathing a little harder while Reaper was panting slightly while his tail tagged happily. He then chose to tell her about his name. "Umbra," he said, causing her to tilt her head to the side. "My name, it's Umbra Eclipse, just don't tell the others if at all possible," he explained to her before he looked at the broken moon with a smile...

Yay, the White Wolf has awoken at the dawn of war!


	15. White Wolf's Hellfire

Enjoy.

Reaper was getting antsy at the fact that he hasn't gotten any new reports about the White Fang. He contacted Ironwood during lunch and asked what he had found. "Sadly it seems they haven't left any clues as to where they're at," Ironwood told him while pulling up the few files he could find, which weren't much to go by. "Damn, alright keep me posted, I'll let you know if a memory surfaces with a location," Reaper told him before he cut the connection as Ironwood nodded.

He was getting annoyed the results he had right now. Weiss patted his shoulder before the bell rang for the next class, making everyone hurry to class. This time it was professor Port, who was blabbing about another of his childhood stories. He then decided to ask the students a surprising question.

"Who out of you thinks they can beat a group of Grimm with only your partner or someone else on your team," he asked them. Weiss and Reaper were the first to raise their hands, Yang and Blake raised theirs second. "Ah, miss Schnee, and mister Reaper, you two will be perfect for this," he said in a jolly tone before leading them to the cliff with the platforms while everyone else stayed in the classroom. "You two will be launched into the forest near the area where you will fight the Grimm, good luck," Port explained, getting two nods in return as Reaper loaded Justice, sans the bayonet, since he found it to be useless with the barrel length.

The two were then shot into the sky towards the old temple. Weiss looked at Reaper and saw he was relaxing with a strip of jerky. "Really, a strip of beef jerky before a fight," she asked in an exasperated tone while shaking her head, making him smirk. Reaper then noticed that they were close to the trees and grabbed his grappling hook and threw it at a near by branch, managing to catch it before he began his descent into the forest.

As for Weiss, she was using her glyphs to slow her descent closer to the temple. Once she landed she played a game she had hated at times, the waiting game. She waited for fifteen minutes before she heard a noise, causing her to quickly stand up and point Myrtenaster at the bushes. She felt a light tap on her shoulder, causing her to jump before she pointed her rapier at who tapped her, which wound up being Reaper.

He shook his head and began to walk towards the temple with Ivory Justice in his right hand and his switch blade in his left. Weiss ran to catch up before she noticed the Grimm walking around the temple. She looked to Reaper, who was glaring at the Grimm, before he suddenly ran at them, making Weiss run after him. The people watching in the classroom were watching with slight interest.

Reaper started the fight by shooting a Beowolf in the head while stabbing another in the chest with his switch blade. Weiss was gliding past Reaper with elegant grace before she saw an old foe, the Boarbatusk, charging at her with a spin dash. She elegantly leaped over it and used a glyph to stop it before she stabbed it in the stomach but she wound up being tackled by a Beowolf, causing her to yelp. Reaper noticed this and shot the Beowolf before it could do any large amount of damage and tossed her blade, which had landed next to him.

As she caught it she saw a Nevermore fly towards them. "Reaper, we got company, it's a Nevermore!" He stopped fighting for a moment and saw what she was talking about. He growled before he holstered his gun and switchblade and decided to use his Beowolf claws.

He charged at a few Beowolves and cut through them with ease. One he tore in half while the other two tried to circle him before he did something that shocked the class. He spun while kneeling and traced the tips of his claws around him in a few rings that began to glow orange. He then stood up and raised his arms, causing walls of flame to burst from the rings.

He gave the wolves a grin and blasted the flame walls out, catching most of the Beowolves in it and incinerating them, not even leaving the mist to dissipate. He then ran to Weiss' side to finish the Grimm off. They looked at each other and nodded. Reaper began to set his claws on fire as Weiss switched to fire dust.

They began to combine their dust to make a large ball of fire. Weiss was worried that the plan wouldn't work. She looked at her boyfriend, who gave her a confident grin, making her gain her own and she nodded. They unleashed the ball of fire, causing everything in the area to instantly burn to a crisp, even the temple had a few scorch marks on it.

Weiss was shocked that it had worked, "It actually worked..." She then noticed Reaper was in bad shape. His shirt was basically burnt to ashes and his boots were slightly melted while his pants were almost gone, they looked like a pair of shorts than pants. He was panting heavily while he knelt, but he was grinning at Weiss.

Weiss hurried to his side and checked him for wounds, but he stopped her and stood straight. "I'm fine, Weiss. Just burned clothing and slightly tired," Reaper told her before he looked around at the damage the couple had made. He whistled and nodded with a smile before he walked back towards Beacon.

Weiss hurried after him and gave him a light peck on the cheek before she decided to hold his hand since she had seen people do it all the time. "Are you sure you're ok, Umbra," Weiss asked in a worried tone as she looked at him with concern etched into her face. Umbra nodded while he flipped the bird at a camera he just noticed. He then got an idea and smirked.

He suddenly grabbed Weiss by the hips and gave her a kiss. Everyone saw it with the camera that was watching them. "Wooo, get some, Weiss," Yang yelled while others were shocked at this revelation. Even professor Peter Port, the guy who has flirted with a few students, had his jaw dropped at the sight.

As for Weiss, she was shocked at what was happening right now before she got an idea. When Umbra pulled away he gave Weiss a grin before she grabbed him by the collar of his shirt and forced him into another kiss. Now was the time for Umbra to be shocked as he was being kissed by someone who was kind off shy about showing affection at times. When she finally pulled away she was blushing while breathing hard.

Umbra decided to be a major jackass and tell her something. He leaned in and whispered in her ear, "You do realize that the class saw that right?" She immediately went rigid and what little color she had left her face. "Yeeeah, right there is a camera that caught what we just did, and everyone now knows that we're in a relationship, my dear," he explained as she suddenly had the biggest blush on her face he had ever seen, it almost looked like someone threw Ruby's cloak on her face.

He fell over laughing as she began to shout at him. "Why didn't you tell me about that," she practically shrieked while Umbra continued to laugh. "You do realize that people WILL start talking about this and my father WILL find out and probably be extremely ticked off, right?!" He finally stopped laughing and got up before he hugged her.

"You seem to forget a lot of things, one of them being what I said before..." He then whispered some words that made Weiss hug him tightly. "Let him come, I don't fear him, nor the things he could do to me. I dare him to try to kill me, he will fail if and when the time comes that the two of us must fight each other."

He then decide to pick her up bridal style and walk back to Beacon...


	16. Black and Blue

Hey y'all quick announcement, I've been noticing in authors notes about people sending death and rape threats to others. When you get this chapter, please encourage my fellow authors, since some people have taken their own lives because of these sickening fucks and their comments. I will NOT TOLERATE this bullshit if it is brought to my attention because you don't like what I put here, either because I skip parts or I have unknown shit that you demand answers to immediately! Anyway enjoy this chapter, it's beginning after Blake runs off in volume 1 since I can't think of how to put it, so I'll give you a sort explanation of why she ran off in this fanfic.

Blake ran off even though they excepted Umbra because he can't remember and doesn't act like his old self. Umbra not being here for the whole Weiss being a bitch moment is going to be explained in the chapter.

Umbra had just gotten back to Beacon to find that there was something off. He contacted Ruby and asked where everyone was once he got to the dorm. "Blake ran off, Weiss said some things and now we're trying to find her," the girl explained as Umbra started to grab his gear to help find her. "Alright, I'm on my way to Vale, I'll meet you in town at some point," he told Ruby as he loaded Ivory Justice before he walked down to the airship bay while hanging up. He ran to the edge and jumped, ignoring everyone's startled looks.

While falling he remembered what happened after the temple mission of sorts that Port had given them. He then grew a pair of shadowy wings and flew off to Vale.

Flashback

Weiss and Umbra were standing in the dorm room while everyone else went to eat dinner. "You keep getting injured because your aura isn't unlocked, Umbra Eclipse," Weiss scolded with a look of worry. "I'm fine, Weiss. Relax will ya?"

"No, you need to stop letting this be normal, Umbra," Weiss told him with a sigh. She walked over to him and put a hand on his chest, the other lying on his cheek. The heiress began to glow white while Umbra began to get a dark aura around him as she recited some words. (I can't remember them, sorry.) Afterwards Weiss stumbled and almost fell if it wasn't for Umbra catching her.

"Are you alright, Weiss," Umbra asked with concern for his girlfriend. "I-i'm fine, Umbra. Just a little tired right now," Weiss told her boyfriend as he led her to the bed. "At least your aura has been unlocked, now then, let's see what you can do with it."

He projected it, but it was dark and kind of hazy. He tried manipulating it into something, first a scythe, which looked like his actual scythe, and then he tried to make wings form them. They were impressive to say the least (Think Shadow Flight Darksiders for an idea of it). Weiss was impressed by how well he was using his abilities.

Reality

By the time Umbra was done with remembering the moment he was in Vale. He looked down and saw Yang and Weiss and decided to ease the tension by scaring them. He dived down and pulled up right as he went past them, making them shout while stumbling back. Umbra landed with a laugh, making both Yang and Weiss glare at him.

"What the heck was that about," Yang shouted at him when his feet touched the ground. "Relax, I was trying to break the tension, Blondie," Umbra said with a roll of his eyes before he walked off with them, hoping to find Blake. "Where did you last see Blake," Umbra asked before he began to sniff the air. "In our dorm room before she ran off," Weiss told him while he began to look upwards.

"Where have you been anyway, we haven't seen you and you weren't at the dorm for a while," Yang asked him with a raised brow and a hand on her hip. Umbra stopped and sigh while his shoulders sagged. "I was with York, the guy with the shotgun from the mission in the forest, trying to follow up a lead, but it was empty, abandoned from the looks of it and Tinhead wasn't happy about that," the Beowolf human hybrid explained, scowling at the fact that Ironwood had suggested that it was a trick by Umbra to waste time. Yang patted his shoulder before walking past him, "Better luck next time, Reaps."

Later

Umbra had split up from the others and was sniffing around on a rooftop before he noticed Blake with a Blonde haired monkey faunus. He leapt from his roof and glided across the street with his shadow wings and landed in front of them, startling both. "So, this is where you've been, Blake," the ex-fang said with his mask on, filtering his voice to make it more menacing. "Reaper, what are you doing here," Blake questioned in a slightly terrified voice, making him cross his arms.

"Wow, gone on a mission for a bit and the moment you see me again you start acting like I'm a monster, now that is cold, Blakey," the masked teen said with a hidden smirk. He then held his hand out, "Name's Reaper, a pleasure," Umbra said, intending to shake the monkey faunus' hand. The boy slowly extended his hand and shook the hybrid's, "Sun Wukong, same." "Now, what are you two up to today," Umbra asked.

"We're trying to figure out about who's behind these dust robberies," Blake explained, "We have an idea about where they may be at tonight." He nodded and decided to ask where the people would be at. "The docks tonight most likely," Sun told him before the three walked off.

That night

Umbra and Blake were waiting on a roof in the docks, Blake laying on her stomach while Umbra was kneeling while chewing on jerky. Sun soon showed up with some food, "Anything?" "Negative," Umbra told him. "They're just moving supplies," Blake said to him.

"I stole us some food," Sun told them, trying to get the two of them to lighten up. "Do you break the law without a second thought," Blake questioned. "Hey, weren't you guys part of a cult or something," the monkey faunus retorted, causing him to get glares from both and a hammer clicking back from Umbra. "Yeesh, too soon," he mumbled, causing Umbra to shake his head.

Then they noticed a few Bullheads fly down and land. Out from them came White Fang members. "That them," Sun asked the two, Reaper nodding. "Yeah, I just wish it wasn't," Blake said in a quiet tone.

"Did you really not expect them," Reaper asked her while counting the men and seeing what weapons the troops had. "No, I think deep down, I knew it was them... I just wish it wasn't." They then saw Roman Torchwick giving orders.

"This isn't right, the White Fang would never work with such scum," Blake said as she drew Gambol Shroud and jumped down, causing the two boys to look at each other before Reaper shrugged and blew up in a smoky mist before he trailed behind Blake. Blake held her blade to Roman's neck once she got behind him. The men around the cat faunus and crook all aimed weapons at her as she pulled off her bow, revealing a pair of cat ears. "Brothers of the White Fang, why are you working with this scum," she asked them while Reaper stood on a nearby crate.

"Oh, didn't you get the memo, the White Fang and I are on a joint business venture," Roman told her in a mocking tone. "Tell me what it is, or else I'll put your little operation to van end," Blake threatened him before a couple of Bullheads arrived above them. "I wouldn't exactly call it little," Torchwick told her before shooting his cane between them, knocking Blake away. More White Fang members soon arrived and surrounded Blake, only to get attacked by Sun, who threw a banana peel at Roman, earning a chuckle from Reaper before he decided to join in.

Reaper dropped down from his crate, surprising the White Fang members when they saw his signature mask. "Tremble in my darkness," he growled before pulling out his scythe and cutting down one of the men. The other men charged at the two faunus and the hybrid and a fight soon broke out between Blake and Roman. That's when Reaper was hit by a man with a trident.

The man had on a blue pair of shorts, a long sleeve, hooded blue shirt and no shoes. He was a fish faunus from what Reaper could tell when he noticed the gills and webbed feet. "Good to see you again, Reaper," the unknown faunus said. "And you are," Reaper trailed off, suddenly getting a painful flash back.

He had fallen to a knee and when he got back to reality he was kneed in the face by the guy. "Gill Grunt," Reaper growled before getting up and charging at the now known faunus. Gill Grunt pointed his trident at Reaper and suddenly fired one of the two side points, catching Reaper in the arm before he was caught on the ankle by a shadowy hand. Reaper gave a smirk as he pulled the harpoon out of his arm before he chucked it at Gill Grunt.

Gill Grunt managed to block it before breaking free of the hand and jumping to the side, narrowly avoiding a ghostly blue blade. Reaper then tried to get up close and personal with the bar part of his scythe, deactivating the blade itself. He tried to jab Gill Grunt in the knee with his staff, but was blocked and kneed in the gut, causing him to step back before ducking under a jet of water. Reaper then put away his scythe and used his fire dust to counter the next jet of water before charging, growing Beowolf claws, his face transformingas well, and slashing at the man, cutting into his left leg enough to make him bleed, but not enough to injure him enough to knock him out of the fight.

Gill Grunt tried to keep him back by swing his harpoon at the hybrid, causing him the duck before grabbing the harpoon. Gill Grunt had a look of horror on his face while Reaper grinned and impaled him on a spike made of shadows before shooting him in the head with Justice. Reaper then holstered his gun while the spike dissapated, causing the corpse to drop to the ground. He then looked over and saw everyone there, looking at him with different looks of horror or fear.

Weiss was terrified by what her boyfriend just did. She understood that Umbra was pissed off with the White Fang and that he needed to tie up loose ends, along with the fact that the guy wouldn't have come quietly. She walked to Umbra slowly, making sure he didn't think she was an enemy because of adrenaline. She held her hand up when she got up close to her boyfriend.

Umbra sniffed her hand before he lowered his head a little, allowing Weiss to pet the hybrid's head. She made sure to scratch behind his ear, causing him to wag his tail before he began to change back to a full human form. She smiled before she gave her Umbra a hug, making him give a light smile before gently returning it. That's when everyone else came over, Sun being slightly slow about it after what he saw the hybrid do.

"Who was this guy," Yang asked Umbra, looking at the corpse while Ruby looked anywhere but towards the corpse. "Gill Grunt, the aquatic member of my old group." "So, your remembering after all," Blake said, causing him grunt. "That and I managed to find an old terminal with journal entries from my past self before I became the Grimm Reaper of Beacon," Umbra explained with a glare at the corpse of Gill Grunt before he walked over to it and set it ablaze.

"See you in hell, GG," Umbra whispered to himself while the corpse burned. Everyone lowering their heads for a moment of silence because of the faunus dying a warrior's death...

I accept constructive criticism, of course. But what I have heard really pisses me off. Have a good night.


	17. The hunt for the truth continues

Umbra loaded Ivory Justice from his spot in the corner of the room while looking at his friends. RWBY had planned to find out what they could about the White Fang with a rather simple plan. Each one had different outfits than usual, even Umbra was in a new outfit. He stood up and holstered Justice and stood there, waiting for his orders.

His new outfit was a large black coat with bone white accents and a hood, which was pulled up, revealing his face. He wore bone white boots with steel talons on them along with bone white gloves that had metal talons on the fingers. He also had his mask in his hand, with a few additions to it. Mainly the moving jaw, jagged and smiling a twisted smile, and the eye slits were now a pair of glaring red eyes, he called his new outfit Grimm Reaper.

He then looked to Blake as she spoke. "I thought that class would never end," she said while Umbra gave a chuckle. "Today, the investigation begins," Ruby exclaimed with a smile as she jumped down from her bed, landing next to Weiss. "I'm glad someone's taking this seriously," Weiss said, sarcasm dripping from her mouth.

"Hey, we have a plan. That's mildly serious," Yang said while getting up from her bed. "Lets go over this one more time then, shall we," Umbra said while walking out of the shadow he was in, placing his mask on when he stood next to Weiss. "Ruby, Umbra, and I shall check out the Schnee company's recent dust records, it won't be a problem acquiring them, seeing as how I'm a part of the family," Weiss began with a hand on her hip.

"I know a guy on the shady side of town who surely knows something," Yang said, crossing her arms over her chest with a smirk. "The White Fang has regular meetings, if I can get in, I should be able to find out what they're planning," Blake concluded with a smile, a rare occurrence from what Umbra could remember. "Then let's get to work, ladies," Umbra said, his voice sounding demonic. "Yeah," a voice exclaimed from outside the window, making everyone, excluding Umbra who pulled out his gun, jump before looking outside the window.

The figure was the monkey faunus, Sun Wukong. "Sun, what are you doing here," Blake asked while opening the window. He flipped in while Umbra walked over to the window and looked to the right, seeing a guy with blue hair and goggles. "In ya go, goggle head," Umbra told him while yanking him inside.

"So, we finally getting back at that Torchwick guy," Sun asked while Umbra glared at Neptune. "Negative, Team RWBY is working on the situation, as a team," Umbra said, still using his demonic voice, which scared the hell out of Neptune. "Sorry Sun, we don't want to get friends involved if we don't have too," Ruby told him in an apologetic tone. "Hey, we could help you cover more ground ya know," Neptune said with a smirk and a wink that was pointed at Weiss.

"He's right ya know," Yang said with a shrug of indifference. "Alright then, Sun you can go with Blake. Neptune, you can go with Yang since she doesn't have a partner," Ruby told them before Neptune decided to make a move. "Actually Ruby, why don't you go with Yang, she is your sister and I could go with Weiss," he said while walking over to Weiss.

Weiss gave Neptune a dirty look before she coldly said, "No." She then grabbed Umbra and dragged him off to the CCT with Ruby following along, not knowing what that was about.

Time skip

Weiss and Umbra were standing in the elevator, Ruby going off after a girl named Penny. Weiss started to make her face twist into an obviously fake smile, frowning after it seemed to be terrible. "Weiss, what are you doing," Umbra asked while looking at her with a confused look on his face, having removed the mask earlier when they started to have some people become fearful of his attire and demonic voice. Afterwards a lot of girls started to stare at him, causing Weiss to get a look of jealousy on her face.

"I'm just not looking forward to this call, especially if my father is there," she explained, causing Umbra to sigh before he wrapped her in a hug. "Relax, nothing bad's gonna happen," he told the worried heiress while she just gave a sigh of content. He then gave a quick kiss to the heiress, surprising her before he gave her a wink and put his mask on, right as the elevator stopped and let them out. "Hello there, how may I help you," a holographic woman asked with a smile.

"We need to make a call to the Schnee Company Headquarters, please," Weiss told the woman with a sudden confident tone. "Okay, you're call will be at terminal three." "Thanks," Umbra said in his demonic voice, making the woman notice his attire and she gave him a look of curiosity as they walked past. Weiss sat down with Umbra standing off to the side, outside of the view of the person who answered.

Later

Umbra and Weiss were walking along, enjoying each others company before they suddenly got a call. Umbra responded first with his demonic voice, "This is Reaper." "Guys, we need help-" "Big robot, help!"

"On our way," Umbra said before hanging up. He suddenly picked Weiss up and took off with his shadow wings, surprising her. They quickly got to an interstate and landed, noticing a large white robot thing running their way. Weiss called the others and told them where they were.

"Alright, me and Neptune are heading your way," Yang told them as Reaper noticed them on the highway on a motorcycle before he saw Sun and Blake. He pointed to them before he and Weiss jumped down, Weiss stabbing the ground with her blade, causing it to make a solid patch of ice. By the time Torchwick and the mech got to the ice patch both Sun and Neptune had been flung off, more than likely not being able to assist them any further. The mech slipped on the ice and busted through a barrier, falling down with a large wrecking noise before Team RWBY dropped down to fight the mech and it's pilot.

The team immediately went on the offense, Ruby calling out secret passwords that the team had made up for when they needed to tag team an opponent. "Check mate," was one such phrase which caused Blake and Weiss to charge, both slashing at the mech's legs before jumping back when it tried to smack them away. "Oi, maybe we should try freezer burn, boss," Reaper called out, which caused Ruby to nod before calling it out. Weiss and Yang went to work immediately, freezing a small patch of ice on the ground before hitting it with major heat, causing the area to become shrouded in a large fog, making the mech activate its heat sensors.

"White Wolf," Ruby shouted at her teammates, making Weiss smirk while Reaper gave a short laugh before they charged. Weiss stabbed at the feet while Reaper jumped up and pulled out his scythe, bringing it down on one of the turrets on the mech before he was punched away. Ruby eventually decided to try "Bumblebee," causing Yang and Blake to charge before something bad happened. When they charged Roman managed to knock Blake back towards they others before he punched Yang into a concrete pillar, causing it to crumble from the force of the hit.

"Yang," Blake called out to Yang, fear of what happened to her partner evident on her face. "Don't worry, she's fine thanks to her semblance making every hit she takes give her more power," Ruby told her in an exposition like fashion. Yang got up from the rubble with her hair on fire and her normally lilac eyes burning a crimson hatred for the criminal in the mech before she charged at it. 'Damn, bitch be angry,' Reaper thought with a wince at what he saw.

Roman punched Yang again, but instead of flying back, she blocked it with one fist. She cocked back her other fist and punched the mechanical arm, shattering it into pieces. Roman them tried shoot her with his other shoulder mounted turret before it was blown up. Everyone besides Yang and Roman looked over at what caused the explosion, Reaper, with shock as he holstered his revolver, Ivory Justice.

Yang then busted the entire mech with another punch, causing it to become a pile of scrap while it's pilot, Roman Torchwick, stood up with an angry look. "I just got this cleaned," he muttered in an pissed off voice before someone jumped down in front of him. "Neo, if you would," he said as she gave a slight bow and a wink to Reaper who gave a growl and charged with Yang, his scythe being replaced with his claws, and slashed the girl. She blocked with her umbrella and the girl and the white suited man shattered like glass. The two then appeared in a Bullhead that was taking off, causing Reaper to growl before he pulled out Justice and fired, just missing Torchwick's head and instead hitting his hat, causing it to catch on fire before they left.

Reaper swore while the others came over with varying degrees of concern for how he would take this. "I guess that girl just made our plans fall apart," Weiss said before giving a small laugh, causing Umbra to sigh while holstering his gun. "Now's not the time Weiss," Yang told her with a sigh. "But you do it all the time," she retorted with an annoyed look.

"There's a time and a place for it, and it was pretty bad." "Well at least I'm trying," Weiss said in exasperation before looking at Umbra. "Umbra, you okay," she asked him with a soft tone in her voice. He sighed before taking off his mask, revealing a look of anger on his face that showed a few teeth before he shook his head and walked past his girlfriend.

"Yeah, let's head back and see where Sun and Goggle Head went to," the hybrid said before he trudged off while Yang and Blake took the motorcycle, choosing to head to Beacon with Ruby trailing behind them to give Weiss and Umbra some time alone. Weiss walked to her boyfriend and gave him a gentle hug, causing him to stop and look at her. "Are you sure you're okay, Umbra," Weiss asked him in a gentle tone that made him relax a little. "Yeah, but between Neptune constantly trying to flirt with you and this shit with the White Fang and Torchwick, I'm really getting tired."

She let go of him and strode around before stopping in front of the boy whom she loved. "I don't like Neptune, Umbra. He's way too annoying and he seems like the kind of guy to be with one girl and then ditching her for another." She then stood on her toes and gave him a quick kiss on the lips before adding, "Besides, I already have you, so I'm content with everything."

Umbra smiled and then brought her into his coat, easily fitting them both in it while he hugged her with a surprising amount of gentleness. After that they decided to go back to Beacon, wanting to go to sleep in each other's arms that night...

Alright, so if Umbra is on a mission or to most in general, he's referred to as Reaper, but while he isn't on a mission the people who know his real name call him Umbra.


	18. Chapter 18

Hey y'all, I'm back with another chapter of Fallen Fang!

"Blake, we're worried about you," Yang told Blake in a concerned tone, "This investigation is starting to mess with your head." "You can't sleep, you hardly eat, and to be honest, your grades have been slipping," Weiss added, causing Umbra to nod. "You think I care about grades?! People's lives are at stake," Blake said, sounding a little stressed out in Umbra's opinion.

"We know, but we're still trying to figure out what Torchwick and the Fang are up to," Umbra replied in a gentle tone. "But thanks to you, Sun, and Umbra, we know that they're stationed in the southeast Vale," Ruby chimed in happily. "We also know that in the past few months, Vale has been the primary target of dust robberies," Weiss added, hoping to get Blake to rest a little. "But we still don't know everything that's going on!"

This caused Umbra to growl before he spoke, "So what, I don't have all the pieces to my past, yet I don't throw a mini tantrum." Everyone looked shocked before the half-breed continued, "Listen, we want you to take a day off from this, you're not a machine." "What," Blake replied incredulously. "Remember, the dance is coming up, Weiss and I are going to make it perfect," Yang told her with a grin.

"And Umbra is going to help a little bit where he can, but either way, we're doing the setting up since team CFVY isn't back from their mission yet," Weiss added while nodding towards Umbra. "So, what do you think," Ruby asked the tired feline faunus hopefully. Which was for nothing since Blake shot down the hope, "I think this is a colossal waste of time." "I'll be in the library," Blake told them before leaving, slamming the door.

Later

Ruby was felling miserable when Yang came over and put a speaker down, causing the table to bounce a little. "What's wrong, Rubes," the blonde asked her sister. "I wish Blake was coming to the dance." Umbra then came over, "Relax, me and Yang have a plan to get her there."

"Yeah, she WILL be coming to the dance," Yang said before Weiss came over and set down two clothes and pushed them two her red cloaked friend. "Which one do you think is better," the heiress asked Ruby. "Aren't they the same?" Weiss looked indignant at that remark.

"Ugh, okay then, Umbra dear, please pick one." He looked at them both and touched them both, seeing how they felt. He then picked one, "The one on the left." "Thank you, Umbra," he nodded at his girlfriend before he and Yang walked off to execute their plan.

Later at the library

"This is unbelievably racist, Yang," Umbra said with a smirk. Yang shrugged and continued to use the laser pointer from behind a shelf to get Blake over to them. She finally got up from her seat and stomped after the red dot. She finally got to them, and was surprised by them.

"Hellooo," Yang greeted her faunus teammate. "What," Blake asked, confused by what was going on. "We need to talk," Umbra said before he and Yang dragged her to a random classroom to talk. Once in that classroom, Umbra went to lean on a wall near the board while Yang tried to reason with Blake.

Of course, that didn't work, so Yang told her partner and Umbra about her family, of her mother that she was trying to find, of the uncle who saved her and Ruby when Yang went to find out about a rumor. As she did this, she went about drawing something on the board. Umbra looked on in curiosity as the thing turned into a symbol. It looked like three gears, yet to Umbra it looked rather familiar, like he saw it before.

"All I'm asking is that you slow down, Blake," Yang said as she finished. "We don't have the luxury of slowing down," Blake yelled in frustration, causing Yang to sigh. "It's not a luxury, it's a necessity," she said before Umbra finally chose to speak. "Tell, me what would you do if Torchwick showed up right now, in your current state?"

"I'd fight him," Blake said, causing Umbra to scoff before giving her a glare. "How do you intend to do that, when you can't even stay awake?" He then walked forward and gave her a push, continuing his way of knocking sense into her, "You would lose in your current state." He then grabbed her wrists and pinned her to the wall with a growl.

He then put her arms above her and grabbed both wrists with one hand. Blake struggled in futility as Umbra continued to glare and continue speaking. "You can't even break free or even make me actually need to try to keep you from escaping, Blake!" He then sealed the final nail into the coffin, "Your obsession with the White Fang, it must stop, honestly I think even Adam would be shocked by how you're acting."

Blake gasped in shock of Umbra's words and stopped struggling, making Yang worried. "Who's Adam," the blonde asked as Blake was in deep thought. "You remember the asshole who tried to kill me during the prison break?" "Yeah," Yang answered while thinking back to that moment.

Umbra then did something surprising to Blake and Yang. He hugged Blake, "Please, just one day off from this." Blake was shocked by this beyond words, especially when she used to see him as the monster of the White Fang, yet here he was hugging her softly. She then heard Yang add in, "just for one night," before she hugged them both softly.

Umbra then slipped out of the hug and walked out the door without saying another word as Yang finished up with Blake...

Sorry I haven't been updating, I'm busy with my driver's permit and high school along with my gaming life. I'll try harder to put out chapters to please you lot with.


	19. Search and Destroy, part one

Listen, We're skipping the dance since I can't think of a way to do that chapter, sorry. We're starting right when they land at Mountain Glenn. And omg volume 4 is out, I'm already loving it to death! Enjoy this garbage, comrades!

"Ladies, and Reaper, you may still be students but your mission as hunters has begun! From this point forward you need to do exactly as I say, do you understand?" Everyone nodded while Reaper put his mask on. Oobleck then looked at Ruby and saw her bag.

"Ruby," he said, causing her to jump, "I thought I told you to leave all your bags back at school." "But, you hadn't told us to listen to you yet, so I didn't." "That and there's a fuck ton of extra ammo in there," Reaper said in his demonic voice while subtly nodding to her. "She's not wrong, but why do you need that much ammo?"

At that moment, Zwei fuck it up by poking his head out. "Get back in the bag," Ruby whispered to him as everyone looked at her and the corgi. "We're here to investigate an abandoned urban jungle, teeming with death and hostility, and you brought... A dog?"

"I, uh..." "Genius," the Professor exclaimed before grabbing the dog and spinning while speaking. "Canines are historically known for their nose and heightened sense of sound, making them excellent companions for missions such as ours!" The corgi barked before Ruby said, "I'm a genius."

Everyone else slumped over while Reaper, Weiss, and Yang face palmed together. "So, what are you orders, Doctor," Blake asked since he told them to call him Doctor Oobleck. "Ah, yes! Straight to the chase!"

"I like it!" He then dropped Zwei before he explained, "As you've been informed, the south east area has been marked as a recent hot spot for Grimm activity! Now, there are several possible reasons for this behavior, one of which being... Grimm." "Grimm," Reaper asked in a confused tone before he noticed the Beowolf behind them.

"Oh, that Grimm," Reaper said with a look of realization while the others prepared their weapons. "Hold, girls," Oobleck said, causing the four to look at him while Reaper explained, "Sometimes Grimm will split from the pack for days, weeks, hell even months." "And there's the rest of the pack," Oobleck said as the rest showed up, making Reaper flip them off. "And now they have spotted us," Oobleck stated.

"What," Weiss exclaimed, causing Oobleck to shout, "AND NOW THEY'VE SPOTTED US!" Reaper pulled out his scythe and gave a smirk. The others pulled out their weapons and asked for their orders. "Show me what you can do," Oobleck said, causing Reaper to charge with a crazed grin.

He jumped up and sliced one cleanly into two pieces that he kicked at two more Beowolves. Yang charged forward and began punching one of the Grimm, making it growl before trying to bite her, only to lose it's jaw from a shotgun enhanced punch before being it in the chest, causing it to say goodbye to it's comrades. Weiss glided by and gave a few slashes before stabbing her opponent twice and then freezing it. "Umbra, be a dear, would you," she said to her boyfriend with a sweet tone in her voice. He chuckled before coming forward and Spartan kicking it into a wall, shattering it.

Ruby shot a Beowolf before she cut it in half. Blake slashed at the last Beowolf before she stabbed it in the neck, killing it as Oobleck watched. "Good work, now then, let's get going. There's much work to be done."

Later

"So, Miss Xiao Long, Why did you choose this carrier," Oobleck asked as she hit another Beowolf. "Well, to fight monsters and help people," the blonde said before Oobleck interjected, "No, that is what you do. I want to know why you want to become a huntress." "The real reason? I'm a thrill seeker, I want to go places and get wrapped up in as many crazy adventures as I can, and if I help people along the way, even better, it's a win win, ya know?"

"I see," Oobleck said before they moved on.

Later

"And you, Miss Schnee, a girl born into fame and fortune such as yourself certainly doesn't need the extra work. So, why do this over a cushy job in Atlas?" "It's exactly as you said, I'm a Schnee, I have a legacy of honor to uphold, once I realized I was capable of fighting, there was no question over what I would do with my life, it was my duty."

Blake's reason

"Birdie, no," Reaper exclaimed when Blake shot some baby Nevermores, making Weiss pat his shoulder while shaking her head with a tiny smirk at her boyfriend's antics. "And what about you? You seem to carry yourself with a sense of purpose." "There's too much wrong in this world to stand by and do nothing, inequality, corruption, someone has to stop it."

"Very well, how?" "I..." she paused at that, not sure how to respond. Oobleck then left her to her thoughts. Oobleck then approached Ruby, who was dangling food from Crescent Rose above Zwei, who was jumping at it for Ruby's entertainment before she noticed the doctor. "Sorry," she apologized as she put her scythe and the food away.

"Are we ready to keep going," Ruby asked the huntsman. "Nope, I believe that will have to do for today, it's going to be dark soon," Oobleck said before he tossed his lack to Yang. "You three, set up the camp. Come on, Ruby, Reaper, we're off to secure the perimeter."

Okay, part one is complete, part two coming soon, please comment about what you've enjoyed so far, and remember to look me up on Xbox Live to play games like Overwatch and Battlefield 4. Good night, and good luck!


	20. Search and Destroy, part two

Hey y'all, Rylan here! I know I'm late with this and the fact I'm only now getting into Volume Two, but I ain't doing a huge time skip unless asked to by at least three people to Volume Three. Enjoy!

"Reaper, why do you want to be a huntsman," Oobleck asked as they returned to camp. "Simple, at least at first it was... I was given a choice, go to Beacon and be free, or go to prison and Roy in a cell." Reaper looked over at Ruby as he continued, "Then I met Team RWBY, they were willing to look past what I was. Then I saw what I could become from being a huntsman, I could make a difference, help faunus out in a better way than being a terrorist, or a misguided person, or a weapon, or whatever the hell I am.

"Then I found the girl of my dreams," at this part he looked off in the direction of the camp. "She isn't perfect, sure... But she actually gave me a chance, something not a lot of people would if they knew the truth about me. She was willing to look past what I was and see who I truly was." "And who are you," Oobleck asked the young hybrid.

"I'm a boy who lost his chance to be a kid, one who wasn't evil or even hated everyone, even though I'm spawn of an unholy union of a Grimm and a man. Heh, it's actually funny though, I'm part Grimm, and I want to become someone who slays them for a living." Ruby laughed at the irony, as did Oobleck before Reaper continued, "Now my reason for becoming a huntsman, is to protect those I love and the innocent from the darkness, even though I dwell in it." Oobleck nodded at the boy as they continued to the camp to rest.

Later

"Ah, excellent a text book campfire," Oobleck said as Ruby went over to it while saying, "Fire." Reaper leaned against a wall near Weiss and nodded to her when she looked over before taking his mask off and pulling a piece of jerky from a pouch in his belt. "Eat quickly, then get your rest, we have a long day ahead of us. Now who would like to take first watch?" "Yo," Ruby said with her hand raised before she got up from the fire and walked over to a window.

Later

"Reaper, wake up!" The hybrid's eyes opened, only to see everyone gearing up, except the only other scythe user. "Oi, where's Ruby," he asked as he got up from where he was laying down. "She's in trouble, Now hurry up," Yang said as she loaded Ember Celica.

Reaper nodded and quickly shook himself awake before he walked over and loaded Ivory Justice. The group then followed Zwei outside, where they soon found Crescent Rose on the ground, along with a large hole in the ground. "Ruby's scythe," Yang said in surprise before Reaper picked it up and walked over to the hole with Weiss. "Do you think she fell," Weiss asked the others as Reaper looked over the side of the hole.

"Fell," Oobleck asked in slight confusion before Reaper pointed at the hole. "You seriously didn't see this hole?" "Oh my," the doctor said before he began rambling, "Oh course, of course, of course, of courtesy!" "What is it," Blake questioned as she began to get worried.

"How could I be so stupid?!" "Doctor Oobleck, what's wrong," Yang asked as she became confused. "Mountain Glenn, yes, an experiment that was inevitably destroyed by creatures of Grimm. Previously homes to thousands of people, working people, commuting to the main city, developed a subway below the city, Grimm attacks increased, population in danger now desperately searching for shelter, city evacuated into tunnels, and what do they find?! The south east quadrant of Vale is known for wildlife and deep caves!"

"Doc, the hell are you saying," Reaper asked as he glanced over at the rambling teacher. "My boy, we're not just looking for an underground crime network, we're looking for an underground crime network!" "They've been working in caves," Blake asked in confusion. "No, Mnt Glenn was the first attempt at expanding Vale-" Reaper then interrupted as he saw the big picture, those fuckers have been working in the subway system! Clever bastards, the civilians made a shelter underground as a last ditch effort, a sort of underground village if you will."

"Come on, we need to find Ruby," the hybrid said before he jumped down, soon followed by the others.


	21. Breach

A White Fang grunt was on patrol, grumbling about his assignment. "I mean really, who the hell would think to look here, let alone in this very spot?" "This is bullshit," he grumbled with a sigh of defeat before he was tackled by a Beowolf like creature. "Where is the girl your "brothers" found," the creature asked menacingly, terrifying the grunt.

"She's in the main area, being interrogated by Roman, please don't hurt me!" The creature threw him into a wall with enough force to put him in a coma. The beast turned into Reaper, who was followed by everyone else, minus the Rose they were after. He waved them over before he took off, moving quickly towards the main area.

Later when Ruby's trying to flee

"I got this, outta the way, Reaper," Yang exclaims before she blasted a door open, leading into the main area where Ruby was, making everyone hurry over with Yang in the lead, punching a White Fang guy who was minding his own business. Reaper then drop kicked another guy before he tossed Ruby her scythe and began running towards the train that Roman had just got on and started up. "Come on, they're gonna escape on this train," Reaper yelled to his friends and the doctor before he got onboard. Ruby and the others hurried onto the roof of the train after him.

Later

Reaper ducked under the twin feather shaped daggers with a hard look. "Come on now, deary," a faunus girl with wings said before she quickly tried to stab Reaper, only to get a switchblade that had been broken in half in the arm as Reaper twisted to the side and stabbed the girl. She gasped in shock before she growled as tears leaked from her eyes. "You bastard, you left me, you... You traitor!" She quickly took off out of the train from the hatch.

Reaper scowled before he ran towards the front of the train. He made it through two cars before an explosion rattled the car before it crashed, causing the half-breed to fall and hit his head on the corner of a crate, causing the back of his head to bleed as he passed out, not seeing the girl in white who called out his name, "Umbra!"

Reaper awoke a few minutes later, his vision blurred, a dull pain in his head, and an awe inspiring view beneath Weiss's skirt, but the mood was killed since she had her blade out, pointed at the Grimm. The half-breed gave a wolf whistle as he got up, noticing all the Grimm around them. "The hell happened here, Weiss," he asked as he drew Ivory Justice and pulled the hammer back. "The train made a big hole, the Grimm got through the hole after we all got out," Weiss told him before she stabbed a Beowolf.

"You just stabbed my cousin," Reaper told her before he shot another Beowolf. "And I just shot my nephew," he added with a smirk, causing his girlfriend to shake her head before she ducked under a Boarbatusk that Yang launched at them as everyone got together. Ruby noticed a few Bullheads flying over to them, one carrying team CFVY, and the other having a familiar pair of twins and York, all three waving to Reaper. He waved back before he turned towards the others, "Boss, what's the plan?"

"We send the Grimm back to wherever they came from," Ruby said with a smile that he returned, not that she saw it. He then turned and shot an Ursa Minor before York dropped down with his friends. The twin girl smirked before she decided to change her tomahawk into it's second form, a flint lock pistol now that Reaper got a chance to look at it. "Hey, Reaper," the girl greeted.

"I'm Carolina, and this guy's name is Rex," she introduced while Reaper looked at their attire, Carolina had black army boots, a pair of blue pants, and a blue vest over her black t-shirt, her hair was red and her eyes were green. Rex had armor very similar to the Atlas soldiers except for his armor having sharp kneepads, elbow pads, and shoulders, along with a helmet that had a t shaped visor with blue marks on it. "Greetings," the tall boy with the machine gun said to Reaper in a deep tone before he noticed more Grimm heading towards them and turned his gun towards them. He pulled the trigger and the Grimm were torn apart by the explosive rounds that were loaded into the big guy's gun.

"Well, you don't mess around," Yang commented before she reloaded Ember Celica and got ready to fight. Blake noticed a Beowolf about to attack and jumped at it and slashed it to pieces. "Oi, you bitch! That was may sister you just cut up," Reaper yelled at her while taking his mask off and showing he was grinning at her, making her give a small smile while everyone else laughed at the half-breed's antics.

Reaper put his mask back on and holstered Justice and grabbed his scythe, which he was thinking of calling Nightmare's Edge, and running at the Grimm, everyone else following his lead and attacking the Grimm, Rex unloading rounds into them while Carolina started swinging her tomahawk at her foes with York shooting his shotgun at anything that he didn't like. In the end everyone was able to beat the Grimm and Torchwick was captured by Emerald and Mercury, who brought the criminal to a couple of Atlas troops.

Later at the cliff

Reaper was standing next to Weiss as they looked at the sunset before the rest of Team RWBY, Zwei, and York and his team came over and sat with them, glad that the day was over. "That was one hell of a fight, huh guys," Carolina commented with a smile as her red hair flowed in the light breeze. "Yeah, it was," Rex said as he removed his helmet, revealing a pair of deep blue eyes and brown hair in a crew cut fashion. "Thanks for the assist by the way," Yang said with a grin before she looked at Weiss and Umbra.

"Ya know, I think that the wolf Reaper told us about was right, you two make a cute couple," Yang said with a grin before she got hit in the forehead by by Umbra's mask. "Shut up, Blondie," he said with a blush, just like Weiss' before he caught the mask as Ruby tossed it to him before petting Zwei, getting a bark out of him. "Well, I for one think we should rest," Weiss said before dragging her boyfriend along. "Yes," Blake said as she got up, York agreeing with a "Hell yeah."

Later that night

Weiss sighed as she hugged Umbra, who decided to make his chest have a large tuft of Beowolf fur for Weiss to rest her head on. "Your fur is so soft," the heiress mumbled as she rubbed her face against his chest, making Umbra chuckle as he looked at her with a loving smile that radiated warmth. He looked out the window towards the shattered moon before he frowned as he thought back to that girl on the train, and what she said... "You traitor."

Hope you enjoyed this chapter of Fallen Fang, review like and share this tale with your friends. Good Night and Good Luck.


	22. Chapter 22

"We need you and York to work together to take out a key figure of the White Fang," Ironwood said as he handed Umbra a file at the lunch table, ignoring all the stares everyone was giving him. Umbra flipped the file open and looked over the file.

Name: Ivo Lazarus

Occupation: Scientist

Affiliation: White Fang

Weapons: grenade launcher

Semblance: Regeneration

Family: Wife, two daughters, and a son

"He has a family," Umbra commented as he looked Ironwood in the eye. "Yes, is there a problem with that," Ironwood asked with an edge in his voice that made Umbra's fur stand on end. Umbra nodded as he stood up and walked around the table to stand in front of the general, "He has a family and you want me to kill him." The others at the table all had varying degrees of shock.

Ruby, Jaune, Pyrrha, Yang, hell even Blake, Ren, Weiss, and NORA gave a major spit take when they heard that part. "Umbra, have you been working as an assassin for Ironwood," Blake asked in horror as Umbra looked back down at the file with a look of indifference. "Blake, come on, this is Umbra we're talking about here, he wouldn't do that... Right?" "You're damn right I wouldn't Jaune, go send someone who actually works FOR you and not WITH you, seeing as how I'm not someone you can force to go around murdering people," Umbra said with a look of disgust appearing on his face before he sat back down and set the file on fire, making everyone look at the hybrid in shock.

Umbra glanced over and saw Cardin harassing Velvet again, which made Umbra growl, 'Is everyone trying to piss my off today?' He got up and started walking over to Cardin while pulling Ivory Justice out and cocking back the hammer with a scowl on his face. "Cardin," Umbra said loud enough for the bully, along with a significant amount of people to notice as Umbra walked over and got between Velvet and the Bully. "What do you want, freak show," Winchester asked with a snide smirk, causing Umbra to suddenly grin before he shot Cardin in the foot, causing the bully to fall over and grip his injured foot.

Umbra then turned to Velvet, "You okay, Velvet?" She nodded with a look of fear as she looked over at Cardin. "Did... Did you really have to do that," she asked as she took a step back, causing the hybrid to sigh as he holstered his gun. "No, but he really needs to learn to quit bullying people all the time," Umbra said as he grabbed Cardin and slung him over his shoulder and walked out, waving to his friends.

Later that week

Goodwitch was getting rather annoyed with Umbra. He always seemed to cause trouble to the point she wanted to expel him, and she would have if it wasn't for what she had just heard from Belladonna, that he refused an assassination given to him by Ironwood, along with what he did when Mrs Schnee had stabbed him by accident, the way he returned her blade with out even striking back or acting hostile in any way made her wonder if he actually did change after he lost his memory, and it made Goodwitch hope that Umbra didn't go back to his evil ways when his memory was completely returned...

Oooh, possible foreshadowing? Who knows? Not me I can tell you that, Good Night, and as always, Good Luck my dear readers and friends.


	23. Umbra's dark sense of Justice

"We need you and York to work together to take out a key figure of the White Fang," Ironwood said as he handed Umbra a file at the lunch table, ignoring all the stares everyone was giving him. Umbra flipped the file open and looked over the file.

Name: Ivo Lazarus

Occupation: Scientist

Affiliation: White Fang

Weapons: grenade launcher

Semblance: Regeneration

Family: Wife, two daughters, and a son

"He has a family," Umbra commented as he looked Ironwood in the eye. "Yes, is there a problem with that," Ironwood asked with an edge in his voice that made Umbra's fur stand on end. Umbra nodded as he stood up and walked around the table to stand in front of the general, "He has a family and you want me to kill him." The others at the table all had varying degrees of shock.

Ruby, Jaune, Pyrrha, Yang, hell even Blake, Ren, Weiss, and NORA gave a major spit take when they heard that part. "Umbra, have you been working as an assassin for Ironwood," Blake asked in horror as Umbra looked back down at the file with a look of indifference. "Blake, come on, this is Umbra we're talking about here, he wouldn't do that... Right?" "You're damn right I wouldn't Jaune, go send someone who actually works FOR you and not WITH you, seeing as how I'm not someone you can force to go around murdering people," Umbra said with a look of disgust appearing on his face before he sat back down and set the file on fire, making everyone look at the hybrid in shock.

Umbra glanced over and saw Cardin harassing Velvet again, which made Umbra growl, 'Is everyone trying to piss my off today?' He got up and started walking over to Cardin while pulling Ivory Justice out and cocking back the hammer with a scowl on his face. "Cardin," Umbra said loud enough for the bully, along with a significant amount of people to notice as Umbra walked over and got between Velvet and the Bully. "What do you want, freak show," Winchester asked with a snide smirk, causing Umbra to suddenly grin before he shot Cardin in the foot, causing the bully to fall over and grip his injured foot.

Umbra then turned to Velvet, "You okay, Velvet?" She nodded with a look of fear as she looked over at Cardin. "Did... Did you really have to do that," she asked as she took a step back, causing the hybrid to sigh as he holstered his gun. "No, but he really needs to learn to quit bullying people all the time," Umbra said as he grabbed Cardin and slung him over his shoulder and walked out, waving to his friends.

Later that week

Goodwitch was getting rather annoyed with Umbra. He always seemed to cause trouble to the point she wanted to expel him, and she would have if it wasn't for what she had just heard from Belladonna, that he refused an assassination given to him by Ironwood, along with what he did when Mrs Schnee had stabbed him by accident, the way he returned her blade with out even striking back or acting hostile in any way made her wonder if he actually did change after he lost his memory, and it made Goodwitch hope that Umbra didn't go back to his evil ways when his memory was completely returned...

Oooh, possible foreshadowing? Who knows? Not me I can tell you that, Good Night, and as always, Good Luck my dear readers and friends.


	24. Chapter 24

Hey y'all, I'm back. Sorry for not doing anything for a while. I have no good excuse. Oh well on to the chapter!

"Mr Eclipse, I need to know why you refused an assassination mission from General Ironwood," Goodwitch told the hybrid as they stood off to the side while observing Weiss kicking that one girl who kissed Umbra (whom we will call Alexis) in the face during their match, Weiss looking like she was refraining from stabbing the girl.

Umbra sighed as he polished his mask, trying to give it a new shine. "Because he had a family," the half breed said as he added a little more polish to the temple of the mask.

"Most of your enemies had families, though," Glynda said with a hint of confusion in her voice. This made the half breed sigh.

"The guy actually cares about his family, he doesn't fight, he helps. He merely cares about others. Hell, his grenade launcher heals people for Oum sake!" Umbra actually turned to look the professor in the eye as he said that last part.

"It... Heals people?"

"Yeah, the weapon launches a grenade that somehow heals others, but can be used to stun people so he can escape, he flat out refuses to fight." The hybrid then pulled out his scroll after he put his cleaning things away. He pulled up a file on Lazarus that showed that he had actually patched Umbra up in the past and the file also showed detailed info on the grenade launcher.

"When did you get this file," Glynda asked in shock. Umbra gave her a wolfish smirk.

"I got this file after I was given the mission to kill him by Tinhead." He then showed Glynda a set of messages. "I warned him and his family that they need to flee, Ironwood will not stop until this scientist is dead."

Glynda nodded and the ended the match as Alexis got knocked out by Weiss who walked up to Umbra kissed his cheek before she walked back to the changing room. The hybrid gave a smile at the heiress' action. He then walked off, intending to say hi to team JNPR.

Later that day

"Umbra, the festival is coming up, as you know." Weiss said as Umbra stood at attention, listening to every word she said, the only other person there at the moment was Blake. "And more than likely... My sister will be there, probably on Atlas work, but she will still try to make time to see me, so I intend to introduce you to her, I need you to act formal, which I know will be a pain for you, but please, we will need to prove to her, and more than likely my father eventually, that you are a good person."

"I presume that you don't want me to mention my ability to transform," Umbra asked in a serious tone.

"Yes, but she may already know, so if she asks you to transform, do it."

"Yes, ma'am," Umbra said in a submissive tone before he bowed with unexpected grace as his hands were clasped behind him.

The fact that he had just acted submissive was a shocker to the young heiress, along with Blake, who was reading before she heard that. They both stared at him, trying to register what he just did.

"Is something wrong, mistress," Umbra asked in that same submissive tone, honestly starting scare Weiss.

"No, no. Nothing is wrong, I'm just surprised is all. I wasn't aware you could be submissive. However, try not to be so submissive, okay?"

"Very well then, Weiss."

Not much but here's a warning, we gonna do a large bit of time skipping soon, since much won't change. Good Night and Good Luck.


End file.
